Who Knows Who Cares
by CaptiveBird
Summary: Brittany's parents are forcing her to marry a wealthy man that she has never met before but what happens when her husband-to-be turns out to be a girl, and a hot one at that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is my first fanfiction so bare with me whilst I just get the hang of things. This chapter is rushed and fast paced purposely because I wanted to get all of this information into one chapter without it being too big. If I've made any mistakes please tell me because I have room for improvement. This is AU. Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy it. Also, this was typed up on my phone so any stupid mistakes that I haven't edited try to ignore them and blame my phone. –CB.**

Brittany's father had always told her fairy tales when she was younger. Her favourite time for these was just before "lights out" time, where her father would come to tuck her in.

He'd always make Brittany the protagonist, describing her as the beautiful young princess. Brittany would often giggle at her father when he told her these tales because of the silly faces he would pull. He had her holding her sides in laughter.

"Tell me the one about the princess and her prince!" She giggled, bouncing up and down on her bed excitedly, eager for her father to start.

He chuckled and cleared his throat before starting, watching his enthusiastic daughter closely. "Alright Britty-Bee. Can you remind your old dad how it starts?" he challenged her.

"You know how it starts, daddy... It starts with the beautiful princess being all lonely, duh!" Brittany replied, her tone said 'you should know this'.

"I know, I know. I'm just messing with you, sweetie." His voice was warm and soothing. Brittany folded her arms across her chest and pouted at her father, she knew this would make him start knowing that her father found his daughter adorable when she pouted.

"I'm starting, calm down, Britt." He joked before clearing his throat again. "There was once a beautiful blonde haired princess, her name was Br-"

"Brittany!" Brittany chimed in, interrupting her father who nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, she was called Brittany. She had everything she could ever wish for. She had ponies, a bed made out of candy floss and a unicorn. In fact, it was the only unicorn in the whole world." He paused to take a breath. Brittany giggled, already intrigued by his tale. "However, Princess Brittany was lonely. So she decided to search far and wide for the perfect prince, and she found him." Brittany's father paused again because he knew that his daughter would want to finish the story.

"And then Brittany married the handsome prince and they lived happily ever after with their unicorn." Brittany giggled.

"That's right sweetie, they lived happily ever after." He laughed quietly and then clapped his hands together. "Anyway, I think it's time for young princesses to go to sleep or they won't get their prince."

Brittany shuck her head and frowned, she was enjoying her bedtime story. "But I don't want to go to sleep. I want more princess stories."

"But daddy is very sleepy and has a big meeting at work tomorrow." He did a fake yawn and patted his open mouth with his palm. Brittany's frown deepened and he laughed at the little madam. "If you go to sleep now, I'll read you two stories tomorrow. I promise."

Brittany crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her chin as if she was thinking the deal over. "Do you promise?" She stuck her pinkie out for him to take it.

Her father took the small dainty pinkie and said sincerely. "I promise, Britty."

"Okay then. I'll go to sleep." She agreed and quickly slipped one leg after the other under her Barbie bed quilts. Her father who was perched on the edge of her bed stood up and then leant down to press a kiss against his daughters head.

"Goodnight, Brittany." He smiled.

"Night, daddy." Brittany said returning the smile and pulling the bed quilts up to her chin. She did this so that the monsters living under her bed wouldn't get her. He kissed her forehead again before leaving her bedroom and shutting her door behind himself, leaving Brittany to dream about the handsome prince that would one day carry her off and marry her.

The Pierce family own a chain of stores simply called "Pierce's", these sold a wide range of high quality products and had become highly popular with the public. However, they were looking to expand their business. They saw this opportunity through a partnership with another chain of stores owned by the Lopez family. The Pierces' proposed the idea of a partnership to the Lopez's who liked the idea. They would split the profits 50/50 and everyone would be happy.

However, to make sure that this partnership lasted, the two families had to think of a way for future generations to withhold the businesses. The only solution the could come up with was for their children to marry each other.

* * *

**12 years later.**

Brittany's parents had told her about her marriage which would take place when she was nineteen. She had turned 18 in the previous months and was finished with school. At first, Brittany was furious with her parents for forcing her into a marriage with a man she didn't even know but she had come to terms with the fact that there was no way out of the marriage.

The same questions kept running through her head.

_Is it even possible for me to fall in love with this man? I don't know him.  
_

_What if I can't stand him?  
_

_What if he doesn't like me?  
_

_Will we have children?  
_

She would sit in her room and mull over these questions for hours. Sometimes she would end up crying because she was so scared. She hadn't even had a boyfriend yet. She hadn't had her first kiss. She knew it sounded stupid, especially when she was the head cheerleader in her high school. Her parents forbid her. They could be extremely strict with her at times but the rules they enforced were for the better, even Brittany knew that.

One evening her parents brought her down into their reception room and informed her that she would be living with her future husband in his families holiday house in LA. Brittany felt sick. How could they not forewarn her about something like this? She was going to be meeting the man that she was being forced to spend the rest of her life with.

Brittany didn't want to go through with this. She couldn't, after all she was still a teenager. She was never going to live the normal life her friends would but no amount of arguing would change that. Her parent's words were final.

* * *

**Three days later.**

Brittany was helping her chauffeur and father unload the trunk of the car. She was shaking. A thin layer of sweat coated her palms and she found it hard to hold anything without it slipping from her grasp. Her father noticed how nervous she was because he pulled her to the side and rested his hands upon her shoulders. She looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"Britty." He called softly, urging his daughter to look at him.

She released a shaky breath and looked up at him.

"I can see you're nervous." He chewed on his lower lip, he suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He hated his daughter being in this state. "I don't blame you really. I've previously met your uh, spouse and I must say that he's a looker. I trust him to take care of my little girl.. And remember, this move is only temporarily. It's so the two of you can have some alone time to-" Her father paused as he searches for the right word. "-to bond."

Brittany nods meekly. She can't bring herself to say anything to her father. She remembers the stories he used to tell her about how she would one day marry a prince. She didn't think it'd be this way.

Brittany, Mr Pierce and the chauffeur carried their entire luggage into the large holiday home. It was beautiful, two stories and tended to well even though nobody currently vacated the house. The Lopez's had yet to arrive so Brittany 'made herself at home.'

"This is impressive." Her dad chuckled as he examined the kitchen. "Hey, it can't be too bad, Britt. This house is beautiful. It reminds me of the beach house we have in LA." The floor was marble, the counters were a dark wood of some description and the counter tops were also marble.

"I agree." Brittany perched herself up onto one of the counters, she had relaxed a little. Exploring the house had soothed her nerves. Mr Pierce walked over to the fridge and took two cans of diet coke out and then handed one to Brittany.

Just as Mr Pierce took the first gulp of his drink the front door could be heard opening and then closing a few moments later. He quickly glanced to Brittany and a look of nervousness appeared on his face.

_"Why is he nervous? I'm the one who should be trying to find somewhere to hide. What do I do?"_She thought frantically. She jumped off of the work top and placed the diet coke beside her; she quickly patted down her dress and waited to see the face of her future husband.

"Charles, are you in here?" A deep voice called through the house. It grew clearer as it approached.

"Yes, we're in the kitchen, Antonio." He called back, his eyes still on Brittany.

Brittany wiped her hands on her dress again quickly as they had that same layer of sweat on them that they previously did. She felt faint and her head began to swim, she leant back against the counter which was the only thing that prevented her from crashing to the ground like a rag doll.

Antonio who was a dark haired, well built Hispanic man emerged from the doorway. He looked over to Brittany, his eyes observing her before smiling approvingly. "Hello. You must be Brittany." He stepped out of the doorway and into the room. "This is Santana, my daughter." As he spoke a girl stepped in behind him. She was beautiful. She had long black hair that hung freely down past her shoulders and dark chocolate eyes. They were like orbs. Her lips were pouty and a light shade of pink and her nose crinkled as she took in the atmosphere of the room.

"Y-your daughter?" Brittany stuttered out. Her throat forced those words out; she already knew what Antonio was going to say next.

"Yes, and your gorgeous wife-to-be." His eyebrow raised slightly in confusion. Antonio thought the blonde teenager already knew this.

Brittany almost hit the floor.

Her husband-to-be was a girl, and a hot one at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Wow. I didn't think this story would get such a positive response. Especially so quickly. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and/or read it! This chapter is in Santana's point of view. In some of the reviews I read I saw that people asked to see from the girls POV's so for this chapter I decided to do Santana. Next chapter it'll be Brittany. The majority of this story will probably be from her point of view. I hope you all enjoy reading. –CB.**

* * *

**Santana's point of view.**

The tension in the kitchen was deathly. My eyes fell onto by future wife. She was breathtaking, even with that horrified expression on her face.

Wait... _Horrified?_

Didn't she know she was marrying a girl?

My father, Antonio also noticed the tension that wavered around the kitchen. He cleared his throat before speaking, looking directly at Charles who was Brittany's father. "Is there a problem?"

Charles glanced at his daughter who was holding herself up with the kitchen counter. She was staring at me... More like looking through me. It was pretty creepy. "I, uh," Charles stuttered and moved his gaze to my father. "Brittany didn't know she was marrying Santana..." He trailed off. "A girl to be more specific."

I folded my arms across my chest. "How couldn't you tell her she's marring a girl?" I scoffed, my tone dripped with bitterness. The blond haired man obviously wasn't used to being spoken to in this way. A small smirk graced my lips in satisfaction as he opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out.

"I'm sorry, Brittany." He said as he turned to his daughter. "Your mother and I tried to find a way to tell you.. We just couldn't find the right time." He honestly looked guilty.

Brittany who had remained silent finally spoke up, it sounded like she had a rough throat as she did. I could tell from just looking at her that she was trying her damned hardest to hold back tears. It made my heart flutter slightly, not the good flutter. The bad one. Brittany's pale face was starting to get blotchy and her lips quivered. "I can't do this. I-I can't." She shuck her head frantically.

Personally, I wouldn't have made such a fuss about all of this.

"You have to sweetie." Her father spoke softly, his voice was soothing. It must be his way of trying to calm her.

"Why, dad?" Her voice was pleading, she was begging her father.

I glanced up at my own father who looked down at me. He looked very disappointed.

"It's important that you marry her, Britt. You don't understand yet." He sighed. I couldn't believe this was happening. I didn't have time for this.

"Yeah. I _don't_ understand." She retorted, she sounded slightly vicious as she spoke. Brittany stormed out of the kitchen, heading out of the door that led into the backyard. I sighed heavily.

Why did this have to happen?

"I should go after her." Charles muttered embarrassedly.

"No." My father spoke in an authoritative tone. "Let Santana go."

My eyes widened and I shuck my head. "No way." I deadpanned.

"Santana Marie Lopez." He said, his voice till maintaining the authoritative tone.

"Fine." I grumbled as I slowly made my way to the backdoor.

"And you, you come with me. We need to talk." He said as he spoke to Charles.

I closed the door behind me and walked into the back garden of my summer house. I had spent many summers here with my family.

The garden contained a swimming pool which took up a majority of the outdoor space. Sunbathing beds surrounded the exterior of the pool.

I saw the blonde sat on the edge of the pool. Her shoes were placed at her side neatly and her legs dangled in the water. She had her back to me but must have heard me carrier because she quickly turned to face me before spinning her face back to stare at something else.

I kicked my shoes off and sat at the edge of the pool. I kept my distance from her though. We sat in silence. We were most comfortable that way. Well, at least I was.

From the corner of my eye I could see her wiping her eyes. She had been crying. Not that it wasn't obvious. The way her body slouched and seemed to pull itself towards her also gave it away.

Brittany finally looked up at me. Her eyes bloodshot. "What?"

"I was forced to come out here." I mumbled before leaning back on the palms of my hands.

Hmpf. Was the sound that Brittany made.

"Look, I don't want to be out here." I was truthful, sometimes I was too truthful with the things that came out of my mouth. "I thought you'd be graced with my presence anyway."

Brittany scoffed and shuck her head lightly in disbelief.

I was just going to set it to her straight. I'd had enough of her sulking. "Can you get over yourself? No matter what you say, you aren't going to get out of this. They've made up their minds. What's so bad about all this. Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Yes." She mumbled.

"And why is me being a girl such a bad thing?" I asked.

"I'm _not_ a lesbian. I don't want to marry you." She sounded so distressed when she spoke.

"I gathered." I said all 'matter of fact-ly'.

She broke out into tears again and I did something very out of character. "Do you want a hug?"

Brittany looked at me again, her big blue eyes were still bloodshot. She was debating the offer.

"I know that I'm probably the last person you'd want to have a hug from, but a hug is a hug nevertheless and can make someone feel a whole lot better." I said and held one arm open and she slowly scooted over to me until her body was pressed up now.

_Shit._ What do I do now?

I wrapped my arm around her upper back, hugging her tightly. After a few moments, I felt her body rigid body relax slightly into me. Brittany instinctively wrapped her arms around my waist and began to cry again.

Great. This was supposed to be a short no feelings involved hug. I sighed inwardly and started to rub her back with the hand that was around it.

* * *

We stayed like this for what seemed like forever. Brittany pulled away and I was able to breathe again.

That had to be one of the most awkward things I had ever experienced.

"Can we go inside now?" I asked and she nodded. Alright. So good so far. I stood up from poolside and proceeded to walk towards the door with Brittany trailing somewhere behind me.

When I arrived in the kitchen my father was stood with Brittany's.

My father smiled when he saw me. "Santana, I'm leaving now and so is Charles. We both agree it'd be better to let you two get used to each other." He announced as Brittany closed the door behind her.

So now I'd be getting a taste of married life apart from the sleeping together part.

"Sorry, Britt." Her dad apologised. She looked so scared. "It's for the best that we leave now. I'll check up on you tomorrow night." He said as he stepped towards her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. I could tell that they both had a close friendship. That's why this was so hard for him. Brittany remained silent and nodded. At least she had calmed down a little now.

"Have fun girls." My father said before disappearing through the doorway. Brittany's father left a few minutes after mine did.

Now it was just the two of us. Alone.

Two complete strangers that were supposed to be getting married in less than a year.

To me this was a challenge.

Brittany excused herself from the room and immediately went upstairs, taking her luggage with her. I suppose she was going to unpack. She left me to my thoughts.

Was it possible that I could actually fall in love with Brittany?

I doubted it. I had never let anyone inside before, what made me think that I'd let her in?

* * *

Brittany didn't return downstairs. I don't blame her. She had probably fallen to sleep.

I arrived upstairs and then frowned. I didn't know which of the four rooms she had claimed so I took a wild guess and opened the nearest bedroom door that there was to me. It was empty. Well, of any sign of Brittany.

I tried the next bedroom and found her lying on the bed. Her eyes were shut tightly but her body was relaxed. She must be sleeping. I noted that she had packed everything away. I closed the door, not wishing to disturb her as I seriously couldn't take anymore of her whining.

I decided to turn in for the night and went to my room. As I climbed into the bed my brain pondered over the many things that had happened today and what could happen in the upcoming  
months we were being forced to spend together.

This was going to be one hell of a journey.

**A/N- Sorry this is kind of short, I'll try to improve the length of the next chapter. I just wanted to start a fresh chapter for what's next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you for all of the reviews. I really enjoy reading them. This chapter has a bit of interaction in it but nothing intimate as I'm trying to go at a steady pace with this story. Please leave a review if you like the story. Also, I'm going to be updating this fic twice a week and I'd like to know which days you think (something like Tuesday and Thursday so it gives me more time to go over the chapters etc). Enjoy reading! - CB.**

I remember the fairy tales my father would tell me when I was a child. My favourite one was about a princess marrying her prince. My father would tell me that one day I'd find my prince.

Boy, could he be more wrong?

I was scared. Not of Santana.. Okay, maybe I was a _little_ scared of Santana and the idea of marrying her.

She didn't come across as the friendliest person. However, I had only engaged in one conversation with her so far.

I was sat on the edge of the bed in my new room. It was early afternoon at the moment, some time between twelve and one. I hadn't spoken to the Hispanic girl since the previous day. If we actually did end up speaking, I wouldn't know where to start...

Do I get to know her?

Does she like me? I don't think she does.. Especially not after all the crying I did yesterday.

Do we have anything in common?

Was it possible that I could actually fall in love with this woman?

I had been up since nine am, however I was too nervous to leave my room so I decided to move some of the furniture around so I felt more comfortable here.

I had moved the small double bed from against the left wall into the centre of the room. There was a bedside table at the right of the bed (the side I slept on). Also on the right side of the bed was a tattered duck teddy. I had always loved ducks and my parents had bought it for me when I was four. There was a small in the wall closet which already had my clothes hung up in it. I had tried to move the drawer but had failed after finding it too heavy to shift. I had placed all of my personal clothing items in there, like my lingerie. On top of the drawer was a decent size TV which I couldn't get working this morning.

I wore a pair of grey sweatpants and had a green hoodie on. It had the initials of my high school on it, Queen's High School - QHS. My hair was thrown back into a side ponytail and on my feet I had my slippers which had duck faces on them.

I was hungry, very hungry. I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. I was trying to avoid going downstairs for as long as possible but my stomach was forcing me to go and scour for food.

* * *

Eventually I decided to go downstairs. Santana was probably still in bed anyway. I arrived downstairs and found the living room empty. I relaxed my body and then strolled into the kitchen where I saw Santana with her body hunched over her MacBook. She was sat at the island on a stool in the middle of the kitchen. She looked up when she saw me enter the kitchen. I tensed up under her gaze. She had glasses on, it was to prevent eye strain.

I felt her eyes take in my appearance from my messy hair all the way down to my duck slippers. I had totally forgotten about them. Oh my gosh. This was embarrassing. I expected Santana to turn her nose up at me or something but she did the most unexpected thing. She laughed, but once she started she stopped, as if she hadn't meant to laugh. I heard her clear her throat before she spoke.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she quickly glanced back at the screen of her laptop.

I shuck my head. Obviously lying, I was just embarrassed.

"That's a lie." She stated as she closed the MacBook.

"What?" I questioned her. How would she know if I was lying or not.

"Please. Your stomach is practically growling, I can hear it from over here." She said as she slid off of the stool. "I insist that I make you something."

"You don't have to." I replied shyly. It was kind of her to offer.

"I want to. I mean we have to learn to live with each other and we might as well start now." Santana offered me a small smile before walking off to different cupboards around the kitchen.

"Oh, okay." I nodded, not that she could see. "...Thanks."

"It's alright." She replied as she walked over to the hob. "Do you like pancakes?" Santana looked at me and waited for a reply.

I nodded, still too shy to speak. Santana turned to the hob and started to make the pancakes. After a few minutes the smell of pancakes wafted around the room. It made my stomach grumble even more to my embarrassment.

Santana finished the first batch of pancakes and set them on a plate before placing them on the kitchen island. "Here you go."

I was still stood at the door. "Thank you." I thanked her quietly before slowly making my way to the island and pulling a stool out and sitting on it.

They smelt good and they looked nice.

I poured some syrup onto them that Santana had gotten out of the cupboard. After a few minutes Santana joined me, but sat opposite to me. She had her own plate full of pancakes and was already eating hers.

I took a bite of a cut up piece, it was tasty.

It didn't take long for me to finish the pancakes. Santana had finished before me and would occasionally glance at me as she waited for me to finish.

"So I guess my cooking is to your satisfaction then, huh?" Santana asked as I place my knife and fork down on the plate.

I nodded with a smile. "Yes. It was nice, thank you."

Santana nodded and allowed a smile to grace her face. She looked pleased with herself. "You're easier to win over than I thought."

Wait? She thought that by making me pancakes that I'd be on the floor worshipping her?

My face dropped. Was she implying that I was easy? Her face also dropped. I think she had just realised what she had said.

"_Shit._" She muttered under her breath.

"You think I'm easy?" I asked, I tried to sound annoyed. Instead it just came out like I was hurt.

"No, no. I didn't mean that. I just meant that because you were crying yesterday and it was so annoying and you were happy today. I thought that because you were happy today that there was less tension between us." She explained, frantically trying to explain herself. Her eyes widened. "Crap. I didn't mean annoying." She held her head in her hands.

This conversation was quickly going downhill. I looked down at my empty plate. "Well you still said it." I mumbled as I continued to stare down at my plate.

She let out a frustrated grunt and then took her glasses off. "I'm not perfect, Brittany." She stated. "I know I'm not your ideal spouse but you _seriously_ need to get over the fact that I'm a girl and we're getting married. Whether you like it or not."

"This is harder for me than it is for you, Santana." I retaliated.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Please just cut the crap. You're walking around feeling all sorry for yourself as if getting married is the worst thing that could happen to you."

"In this case it is. I-we don't get a normal life being forced into marriage, especially not since we're both girls."

"Normal?" Santana asked. "Define normal."

I frowned unable to answer her question.

What was normal?

She smirked smugly when she realised that I couldn't in fact answer her question. "There's no such thing as normal. This is your life now, Brittany."

"I know..." I replied meekly. Still looking down at my plate. "I'm sorry. It's just going to take me some time to get used to this."

"Well I can give you time." She said, her tone a lot calmer now. "I suppose I have to, don't I?"

It was the first time I had laughed in a while. It was a soft quiet laugh but still a laugh. "Yes, you do."

"Alright." Santana agreed with the idea. "We should get to know each other." She suggested.

"We should." I said.

* * *

We were sat in the living room on separate sofas both facing each other. We had decided that we would spend at least an hour a day together where we would 'bond' in attempt to get to know each other more.

"So you were a cheerleader in high school?" Santana asked. She sounded genuinely intrigued.

"Yes. I was the head cheerleader." I smiled. Dancing was my passion. I had always enjoyed it from a young age and could do a variety of it.

"So was I!" Santana exclaimed. That's probably why she was so interested in the topic.

"I miss my cheerleading uniform. I loved it so much." I said. My mind going back to my memories of high school.

"I think I just liked being able to give orders and shout at people for no reason." Santana admitted, laughing slightly.

"I would have been scared of you." I also admitted. I would hate to be permanently on the wrong side of the Latina. She could be vicious.

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?" Santana asked, she was being playful.

I shuck my head. "No, no. There's nothing wrong with you."

Santana grabbed a pillow from the sofa and held it in front of her as she cuddled it. "Good."

"So do you did you do any out of school activities?" She asked.

"I did dancing, I had to quick because I had to move here but I've done it since I was young. I love it." I smiled. Dancing was the one thing that always made me happy.

"That's awesome." She said. "You'll have to show me some time."

I nodded excitedly. I wasn't shy when it came to dancing.

Santana and I continued talking to each other all evening. She was actually pleasant and she had the most adorable laugh.

Wait? Did I just say her laugh was adorable?

Maybe this whole experience wouldn't be as bad as I thought it'd be.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I didn't have time to update yesterday so instead of making you wait until Thursday I decided to update it today. I'll be introducing a new character into this chapter who will have a big impact on the story... Thank you again for all of the reviews. I love reading them! – CB.**

Santana and I had 'bonded' over the past few days. I was starting to enjoy her company and I hope she could say the same about me.

If we weren't in this current situation I would definitely say that we could be friends. Good friends.

Despite me being the head cheerleader at my high school I never had any proper friends; they were the usual two faced girls who would use you for your popularity. That happened a lot in high school.

I was often called dumb and stupid because I wasn't the brightest in my class.

Santana would sometimes look at me the same way as the girls in my school used to. As if I was making no sense. It hurt. A lot. I know she couldn't help it.

I was still coming to terms with the fact that I was marrying Santana. I had made some progress... Now I didn't try to run out of the room every time I remembered it. It would have been worse if Santana wasn't hot because it's true. She _is_hot. No straight girl or gay guy could deny that.

I'm also not saying that looks matter. They do in my opinion to a certain extent.

As long as she doesn't look like she's part of the Addams family it's okay.

My thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on my bedroom door. I quickly sat up on my bed and cleared my throat, quickly shouting "Come in!"

Santana's head popped through the crack of the door. "Did I wake you up?" She asked.

I shuck my head in response. "No. I was just thinking." I said.

"About what?" She asked as she stepped into the room.

I shrugged and sat up a little more on the bed. "Just thinking." I said bluntly.

"Oh..." Santana's forehead creased slightly as she spoke. I think she was looking for me to carry on the conversation. She must be bored. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do something today."

What did she mean by _'something'?_

Santana noticed the alert on my face and laughed quietly. "I don't mean a date. I know that we both aren't ready for anything like that. We're only just getting used to one another's company."

"Oh..." My mouth formed a small 'O' shape. "What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well I want to go out somewhere. I haven't left the house in days." Santana complained, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Well I'm not very familiar with LA. I have a summer house here but we stopped visiting like three years ago." I loved visiting the summer house; it was just off the coast. I think my parents had been busy and didn't have any time for us to go on vacation.

"We could go shopping?" Santana suggested. "There's some stuff I need to get and we could grab something to eat too?"

I liked the sound of her idea. Santana looked and sounded like an 'elite shopper' as I called them. She was very enthusiastic when it came wearing designer clothes. You could tell by looking at her that she liked to splash her cash around. She didn't look fake or anything but she cared about her appearance.

"Yes. That sounds like a good plan." I smiled.

"Good." She said. "You get ready and meet me downstairs in half an hour?"

"Sure. I won't be too long." I replied as she stood up from my bed.

"Alright." Santana walked towards the door. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

* * *

An hour later and I was sat in the passenger seat of Santana's car. She was driving towards the closest mall. There was no speaking going on between us. I expected the silence to be awkward but it wasn't to my surprise.

"So" I began trying to break the silence. "What is it that you're looking for?"

"I want to buy some music." She said, keeping her eyes on the road as she spoke. "I don't like buying it online."

I nodded in response, unable to find anything else to say.

So much for breaking the silence.

* * *

It didn't take us long to get to the mall and when we got there we went right to the music store. Santana's usual grumpy demeanour had changed to one of excitement. She looked like she was in her element here.

I left her to look around in peace and watched from the other end of the store, her eyes lit up as they checked row upon row of CD cases for the ones she was looking for.

I gathered that Santana was a big music fan from the way she acted in the store. I looked around at posters for my room and DVD box sets as I waited for the Latina to finish her shopping.

What I didn't notice though was a blonde girl stood behind the cashier counter. She was an inch or so taller than Santana. I was much taller than her but not in the lanky tall way. Maybe it was just that Santana was small... Anyway. The blonde girl had short blonde hair that was chin length. Her skin was porcelain and her tongue flicked out across her lips as she attempted to moisten them. Her eyes were plastered to Santana or Santana's behind for that matter as she had bent over to look at some CDs.

Neither Santana nor I had noticed the blonde girl literally drooling at the Latina.

When Santana had spent a good twenty minutes looking at CDs, she made her way over to me. She had five in her hand and had managed to pick up two DVDs and a poster on her way over to me. "Sorry you had to wait so long." She apologised.

"It's alright; I spent my time looking at posters and DVDs." I shrugged. I was a little bored, but not bored enough to complain about anything.

"I'm going to pay. Are you coming?" She asked. I nodded and followed her to the cashier. A blonde girl served us. She looked bored, she was leaning against the counter, propping herself up with her elbows. She stood up quickly when she saw us approach.

She gave me a rehearsed fake smile before turning to Santana as she placed her items onto the counter as the blonde began to scan them.

"Hey." She spoke up as she scanned Santana's third CD. "I love Death Cab for Cutie." She exclaimed, indicating to Santana's CD.

"You do?" Santana asked her voice full of surprise. "I hardly get to meet fans of their music."

The blonde nodded. "Mhm. I have all of their albums."

"Well I lost one of mine when I moved here." Santana replied, referring to a few days ago when we had both moved in.

"You're new here?" The blonde asked. The corners of her lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"Well, kind of. I just moved in with my-" Santana froze, unsure of what word to use. She glanced over to me quickly before returning her gaze to the blonde. "-my... Friend." She gestured to me with her thumb and the blonde girl's eyes made their way over to me. I quickly looked down in embarrassment.

I was actually relieved that Santana had said friends. Roommates would have been fine too but I didn't know what else we were other than that.

Were we even a couple?

I mean, we had to be a couple. It's what our parents expected.

I didn't even know Santana well enough to even want to consider these thoughts.

The blonde girl nodded her head, uninterested in which I was. "Cool... Maybe I could show you around?" She suggested.

"Oh, I know my way around. I've been here almost every summer." Santana said, declining the offer.

"Oh..." The blonde sounded disappointed. "Well maybe you'd like to go to this gig with me on Friday?" She asked, biting her lip softly.

"I don't know." Santana mumbled.

"C'mon. I'm only asking you because my friend can't go and you have a good taste of music." She said, almost pleadingly.

"Alright." Santana said giving in.

I felt something in my stomach that made me feel queasy. I couldn't find the right word for it at the moment but having this blonde girl flirt with Santana which was obviously what she was doing was aggravating me.

"Great." The blonde smiled at Santana. "If you come back in two hours or so I'll give you my details." The cashier said as she scanned Santana's last item. She pressed some buttons on the touch screen till. "That'll be $26." She announced.

Santana took her purse out and handed the cashier the notes.

I couldn't wait to get out of this store. That blonde cashier was driving me insane.

"Thanks." Santana said as she took her shopping bag from the cashier. We started to walk away from her to my relief.

"Oh, before you go." She called to us... Santana. We both stopped and turned to look at her. "My name is Quinn."

* * *

Santana had insisted that we go to this restaurant called Breadstix for our lunch. She tried to hide her excitement when we entered the restaurant.

We had been seated in the booths and were both looking through our menus. Santana had a breadstick in one of her hands as her eyes flickered around the menu. She would often take a bite from the stale bread.

I think she liked it because we were onto our second order of them already and hadn't even asked the waitress for our drinks yet.

"I think I'm going to have a pepperoni pizza." Santana declared as she finished off the last of her breadstick.

It was cute how excited she got over the food here.

_Cute? _I meant funny..

"I'm going to have spaghetti Bolognese." I said. I saw a man having it when we walked in. It looked delicious.

"Good choice." Santana smiled, reaching for another breadstick.

After a long wait, Santana and I were digging into our food.

"That girl was annoying in the music store." I grumbled as I twirled spaghetti around my fork.

"Which one? The cashier?" Santana asked, covering her mouth as she spoke.

I nodded and ate the forkful of spaghetti.

"You think so? I thought she was friendly.. Just a little _too _friendly." She added.

"She was flirting with you." I deadpanned.

"So..." Santana said slowly. "It's not like we're together or anything. Well, not officially or, or whatever." She mumbled the last part. "Never mind."

"I don't care if she does." I said. "But if I were her I'd be a little more discrete about it."

"You discrete?" Santana huffed playfully and rolled her eyes.

I frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I see you checking me out _aaalll _the time." Santana laughed softly.

"What?" My eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

I don't remember checking Santana out...

Okay. Maybe there was yesterday afternoon when she had sunbathed outside and I had walked out to find out where she was... I didn't stare for too long.

Santana must have noticed my expression because she laughed again and shuck her head. "Don't worry, Brittany. I was only playing with you."

"Oh... I knew that." I lied as I laughed along with her.

The rest of the meal went down with a relaxed conversation about the CDs Santana had bought. She wanted us to listen to them together at some point.

Santana was right about the meal. The food here was great.

After the meal we both decided to head home. I couldn't wait for the next time I would be able to spend time with Santana.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey. This is a very small chapter. I'm extremely tired and I wasn't going to update so I wrote this quickly. Sorry for any mistakes or anything. This is part one of a chapter. Sorry again and please review.**

I sat at the kitchen island; my eyes flickered over my MacBook's screen as I ate my cereal.

As I had gotten to know Brittany I had grown quite fond of her. I wouldn't say any _feelings, _feelings but she was great to be around. After getting her to relax around me I found that it was easier to talk to her.

She was very... Ditzy. She was bubbly and naturally funny. The type of natural where you don't actually realise your own hilarity.

I found myself smiling from the thought of the tall blonde.

She could be quiet at times too. Especially when she was thinking deeply, I often wondered what she was thinking about. Sometimes when I would watch her it was like I was entering a part of her mind.

I finished my cereal and felt my phone vibrate against the marble counters. I picked it up and read the flashing screen.

_'1 new message from: Quinn.'_ I rolled my eyes upon reading the message. It wasn't that I didn't like Quinn it was that she was really persistent.

I had gone back to the music store a few days after my visit with Brittany to buy more albums and had run into Quinn who was constantly flirting with me. I gave the girl my number as she said she was going to the last time we met.

The two of us had arranged to go and see a gig this evening. I hadn't told Brittany and knew that my future wife had a problem with the girl.

I opened the message.

_'Hey, Santana. Hope we're still on for tonight. Can't wait to see you. X'_

I replied straight away._ 'Of course we are!'_

After a few minutes my phone buzzed again. It was Quinn.

_'Good. Can I pick you up? X'_

I replied with my address and then placed my phone onto the counter again. As I did, Brittany walked into the kitchen; she looked tired.

"Hey." I greeted as she made her way over to the island and sat opposite me. She was beautiful, even with her bed hair.

"Hello." She yawned, stretching her arms back behind her head.

"If you're tired go back to bed." I said to her, as I chuckled softly.

"Nah." She mumbled. "I won't be able to get back to sleep, plus I had a nightmare." She informed me. "Usually I don't care because Lord Tubbington always comforts me."

Wait.. What the _hell_ was a Lord Tubbington?

"Lord Tubbington?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He's my cat." She replied nonchalantly. "He's super smart. He always hacks my Facebook profile."

Her _cat_ hacks her Facebook?

...Is that even possible?

I nod I knew what she was talking about. "Oh..." Brittany looked down at her hands and tried not to make eye contact with me.

_Silence._

I coughed in attempt to clear my throat. "What was your nightmare about?"

"I was being chased." She mumbled.

"Chased?" I leant on my elbows and looked at her. "By who?"

"I think it was my cat."

Her cat _again_.

"...Your cat?" I repeated. She nodded in confirmation.

"I confiscated his cigars and he started chasing me." She explained quickly.

_Wow._

"He sounds pretty..." I paused trying to think of the correct word. I couldn't. "He sounds cool."

Brittany nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, he is. Well, when he isn't chasing me in my dreams. I don't even know how he ends up in my dreams. I told him that he isn't allowed to be in them. He can be very ignorant sometimes."

I laughed softly. This girl was amazing.

Brittany frowned. "Wh-Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not laughing at you. Don't worry, Brittany." I assured her and her face went back to normal.

"Oh good." She smiled at me, almost thankfully.

Brittany and I continued to talk all morning.

To be continued... ~

**A/N- Sorry again! Also, I came up for the name of this fic from the song Who Knows Who Cares by Local Natives. You should all check them out, they're great. Another thing, if you'd like to see anything in this fic or have any ideas then they're all welcome. Some of your ideas may be better than mine are! Don't be shy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I keep missing the update day, so I wrote a long chapter for you all. I'm still getting used to writing this so I swapped between 1****st**** and 3****rd**** person in this. However, this is all in Santana's POV. I apologize for the very short chapter that I posted. Hopefully this will make up for it. Don't forget to review! I like knowing what you all think and what direction to take the story in next.**

* * *

I sat in my room preparing for my evening with Quinn. I was excited... Not because I was spending time with Quinn but because of the little concert we were going to. It was new unsigned band... I couldn't remember their name.

I stopped straightening my hair when I realised that I hadn't told Brittany about my plans with Quinn.

I could tell that she wasn't particularly fond of Quinn. I don't know why, she was a nice enough girl.

As I finished straightening my hair I debated on how I could tell Brittany without making her angry - not that she ever got mad.

Maybe Quinn wouldn't mind if she joined us. I'd like it if we could all be friends, Brittany and I need to make friends here.

After I had finished getting ready I made my way downstairs where Brittany was curled up on the couch watching a movie. She noticed my sudden presence in the room because she quickly turned her head and smiled at me.

"Hey." She greeted as her eyes slowly made their way down my body. Having Brittany watching me like that made me nervous. "Where are you going?" She asked as she sat up on the couch to get a better look at me.

"Oh, me?" I asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"Well who else would I be talking to?" Brittany replied.

"I'm going out with a friend." I said, I guess that was true. Quinn and I were friends... I guess.

"I didn't know you had any friends here." Brittany stated as she smiled at me.

"Yeah, I do." I said as I walked over to the couch that Brittany was sat on.

Quinn should be arriving any time now.

Brittany sat in silence as she watched the movie. I looked over to her and smiled slightly. She truly was beautiful. I just wanted to lean over and kiss her.

As these thoughts ran through my mind I hadn't noticed that I had shifted myself over so I was sat incredibly close to her. She must have noticed because I felt her body tense beside me. She slowly turned her head so she was looking at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled, immediately feeling embarrassed.

She shuck her head at me and smiled softly. "It's okay."

Brittany tensed again before leaning back into me. I froze, not wanting her to think I was trying to flinch away. Her body relaxed against mine and I finally felt that I could relax too. Brittany hesitated, I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, and after a small debate in her head she leant her head down onto my shoulder.

Was it supposed to feel this good just being sat close to her?

I felt a slight swelling coming from inside me; it was making me nervous and quite nauseous.

As the minutes passed Brittany curled up into me a little more, she seemed to be really relaxed around me now, which was a really good sign. A great sign.

However, it could be said differently for me. The longer I sat here with the blonde curled up into me, the more nervous I got.

I don't know what came over me. I was mostly laid-back when it came to things like this. Being with girls. I was comfortable with myself and my sexuality so I don't see what the problem was.

Maybe the unusual tingle in my stomach was the anticipation of waiting for Quinn to arrive. I was looking forward to our evening but didn't want to leave Brittany alone.

A faint knock at the door brought me out of my daydream and before I could react Brittany was already on her way over to the door to answer it.

_Crap.__  
_

It was probably Quinn. I shot up off of the couch and followed Brittany to the door which she had already opened.

Her shoulders had slumped upon opening it. "Hello?" She questioned.

"Is Santana in?" Quinn asked, peering into the house behind Brittany. Her eyes finally found me and she smiled.

"Yes... Why?" Brittany asked the girl who just waved back at me. Brittany turned around when she waved, her face had dropped too. I  
waved back at Quinn before quickly sending Brittany an apologetic glance. She looked down.

Quinn interrupted our 'moment.'

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked, directing the question to me. I moved my eyes over to the smaller blonde and cleared my throat.

"Oh yes," I walked towards the door and beckoned for her to come inside. "Please come inside."

Quinn stepped inside and I closed the door behind her. I felt her eyes travel around the entrance. She was trying to get an overall feel for the place. She gave a small nod of approval.

"This is nice." She commented, her gaze fell back on me.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

Quinn looked over to me and then to Brittany. "I can't wait for our gig."

"Yeah." I didn't want to brag about the evening in front of Brittany, I already felt bad enough. It seemed like Quinn had other plans.

"We could even go out for a meal afterwards." She suggested, glancing to Brittany. "My treat."

I bit my lip, thinking her offer over. "Uh," I glanced over to Brittany who shuffled about uncomfortably. "I can't sorry."

"Why?" Quinn frowned, annoyed that her offer got turned down.

"Brittany and I were going to order pizza in when I got back, weren't we?" I said. Brittany's head shot up and a small smile graced her  
lips.

I liked seeing her smile.

"Yes." She nodded quickly.

Quinn looked deflated. "Oh, that's okay," She gestured to the door. "But we should probably get going."

"Do you think Brittany could join us?" I asked. I would probably feel a whole lot better with Brittany's company too.

Quinn bit her lip and flickered her eyes from myself to Brittany. "I only have two tickets."

"Oh," I glanced to Brittany who just shrugged. "Maybe we could buy a spare on-"

"Unlikely." Quinn cut in. Jeeez. It was like she desperately didn't want Brittany to join us. "Why don't we just leave things how they are now? It'd be far less complicated."

"I-" I couldn't think of anything else to say, nor could I bring myself to look Brittany in the eyes.

"Just go, Santana." Brittany instructed me.

"But I-" I attempted to fight back.

"I'll be fine. You'll only be gone for a few hours and I'm sure you're sick of spending every evening with me." She said, dawdling on slightly.

Boy, could she be more wrong. I loved spending time with the enthusiastic blonde.

"Besides, you need time to have fun, an-and it's good that you're making friends." She shrugged, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

"See." Quinn said, reaching forward to grab my arm. "Your roommate doesn't mind that you're about to have some fun." She giggled softly.

"Well, if Brittany says so." I mumbled, still reluctant to leave the taller blonde alone.

"She said it was fine, Santana. Now, let's go." Quinn groaned and pulled me towards the door. As we passed Brittany, she forced a small smile. "Uh, maybe next time, Bethany?"

"Brittany." Brittany corrected her; I could hear the frustration in her tone.

"Sorry, Brittany." Quinn giggled softly before walking out of the house.

"Sorry." I quickly mouthed to Brittany who nodded and closed the door behind me.

* * *

Quinn's car pulled up outside of a small rundown club. Santana's eyes quickly evaluated the club and a frown formed upon her lips. Quinn glanced over to the Latina and noticed her frown.

"The exterior of the building doesn't live up to its name but hey, the gigs here are awesome." Quinn smiled at Santana as she opened her car door. Santana copied the blonde by stepping out of the car and closing the door behind herself.

As Santana's eyes tried to familiarise themselves with her current surroundings she couldn't help but feel unsafe in this area. However, she did trust Quinn and doubted that she would take the two of them to anywhere that could be considered as dangerous.

"How are we going to get into here, Quinn?" Santana asked. She was still only eighteen. She knew it was sometimes considered a young age to marry and if she could have things her own way she wouldn't marry until she had 'lived' a little. Unfortunately that would never happen. "Wait. How old are you?" Santana asked, she hadn't gotten round to asking Quinn how old she was. She barely knew this girl and she was out in the middle of nowhere with her.

Quinn laughed softly. "I'm nineteen, Santana. I'm turning twenty in three months." She fished into her pockets for something. "And a close friend of mine owns the club so he just lets things slide.

Santana felt relieved. She was glad that Quinn wasn't like twenty years older than her.

"Oh, okay." Santana nodded and looked over to Quinn who had pulled her phone out of her pocket and was texting away furiously.

"I just let him know that we're here." Quinn explained as they walked up to the door where a bouncer was positioned.

The bouncer recognised Quinn and after a few minutes of them catching up, we entered the club.

Quinn was right. The inside of this club was nice. It was spacious and surrounded in booths and small tables with chairs. A long bar sat to  
the right of the room and Quinn ran over, instantly recognising someone behind it.

"Puck!" She laughed. Santana raised her eyebrow. It was a strange name.

"Hey, Fabray. Nice of you to drop by." He greeted, offering her a large toothy grin. He leant against the bar.

"Yes, I'm here with a friend." She replied, putting a lot of emphasis on the last word. "Puck, this is Santana." She introduced Santana who  
smiled politely. "Santana, this is Noah Puckerman." Noah smiled back at them.

"How come you always have hot friends, Quinn?" He asked, his eyes falling to Santana who rolled hers at him.

"Stop attempting to flirt, Puckerman." Quinn ordered, she was used Puck's attempts of trying to win women over. "She isn't interested." Quinn looked over to Santana. "You aren't are you?"

Santana quickly shuck her head. "I'm a lesbian." Santana was comfortable with her sexuality. It had taken her a while to accept herself but she was proud of who she was for the most parts. Quinn still kept her eyes on Santana and smiled victoriously after she had spoken.

"Sooo?" Puck smirked slightly.

"Which means I'm not interested in you." She stated, she wasn't fond of men like that.

"I'm only messing." He chuckled. "You came here with Quinn so I won't touch you. She'll kill me if I do."

"Oh, okay." Santana was slightly confused but nodded nevertheless.

"Santana." Quinn called from beside her. "The band is setting up, let's go so we're near the front." She grabbed Santana's wrist and  
pulled her away from the bar after waving to Puck.

When they had reached the front of the small crowd that had gathered around the stage area Quinn glanced at Santana.

"I've watched this band before. They did a gig last week. They're called Paper Tongues." Quinn informed Santana.

"Cool. Are they any good?" Santana asked as her gaze fixed itself onto the band members who all looked to be in their mid twenties.

"Yeah they're good. They're underrated though. They deserve more fame than they're worth at the moment." Quinn said, it was more of an opinion than a statement.

"We'll see." Santana laughed.

"We'll see what?" Quinn asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"If they're as good as you say they are." Santana explained.

"Alright, I have a deal for you here." Quinn started with a mischievous smile adorning her features. Santana listened closely.

"If you like them and think they're good then you are taking me out on a date." Quinn still had the mischievous look on her face.

Santana immediately shuck her head. She couldn't take the blonde out for a date. Wouldn't it be classed as cheating on Brittany? Were they even together? "No, no. Sorry I don't think I ca-"

Quinn interrupted her. "If you win then I'll invite Brittany out with us next time."

Santana bit her lip in thought. She wasn't sure if she should accept Quinn's deal but like she had said earlier, she wanted all three of them to be friends. This might be a good chance for that, besides. Brittany needed some more friends and expanding their social group would be a start. She might even like Puck if they came back here.

"Deal." Santana said, instantly regretting the words that came out of her mouth. Quinn smiled at the Latina.

"I guarantee you'll like them." She challenged.

"Mm." Santana replied, giving the blonde a small smile.

The band was still setting up. "So, Santana. Why'd you move to LA?" Quinn asked. "And why is your house so big if you're only eighteen."

Santana frowned as she tried to think of something to tell Quinn. "Well my dad is the CEO of Lopez Co. My great granddad founded it." She started, Quinn's eyes widened. "And Brittany's dad is the CEO of Pierce's. Her granddad founded it."

"Wow." Quinn's jaw was opened wide. She must shop at both of the stores. "So you're both like multi-millionaires?" She asked.

Santana nodded. "Yes."

"And you and Brittany are like best friends?" Quinn asked.

Santana thought for a moment, before smiling sadly. "Something like that."

Quinn was too wrapped up in shock to hear Santana. "This is awesome, but why aren't you in college?"

"Brittany and I," Santana tried to think of something to say. "Uh, we both decided that we weren't ready for college yet, so we moved out here."

Quinn nodded; she believed Santana's cover up. "You're really nice for a millionaire, you know."

Santana's eyebrow raised up high. "What do you mean?"

"Well you've seen the stereotypical 'rich kid', haven't you?" Quinn asked making air quotes as she said rich kid.

Santana nodded. She had seen numerous movies with a snobby, bitchy rich girl in them.

"Well, you're like the complete opposite of that." Quinn smiled softly. "You're sweet and don't brag about how many Louis Vuitton bag  
your dog owns."

Santana laughed at Quinn, she was funny.

"I don't even own a dog but if I did those bags would be mine, never mind the dogs." Santana continued to laugh and Quinn joined in with her.

It was then that Santana noticed that Quinn still had hold of her wrist... Well her hand now. Their hands were clasped together but she didn't feel the urge to pull away although she knew that she should.

Quinn's voice snapped Santana from her thoughts. "Hey, they're starting." She said excitedly as the lights in the bar dimmed.

After the gig Quinn had pulled Santana out of the club. "C'mon Santana you can't say that, that wasn't awesome!"

Quinn pulled them towards her car, Santana still hadn't replied, she thought the band was amazing but didn't want to admit it to Quinn, she didn't want to lose the bet.

"Santana, we had a deal so answer me... Did you like Paper Stones?" She asked.

Santana bit her lip before nodding solemnly.

"Ha-ha!" Quinn laughed, as she opened her car door. "I knew you'd like them and I win the bet."

Santana groaned inwardly.

"This means, that you, Miss Lopez owe me one date." Quinn giggled as Santana climbed into the car and buckled her seatbelt. Quinn had  
already strapped herself in and was waiting for Santana. "But, because I like you, I'll let you invite Brittany out with is next time."

"Seriously?" Santana smiled at Quinn. Maybe this date wouldn't be so bad.

"Yeah, I guess it would be fun." Quinn mumbled.

"Thanks, Quinn. I can't wait to tell her."

* * *

Quinn got Santana home half an hour later and walked to the front door with her.

"Thanks, Quinn I had a good time tonight. That band was good." Santana smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome. I had a good time with you." Quinn smiled back.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Quinn leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Santana's cheek. Santana's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that. It was probably just a friendly kiss.

"Bye." Quinn smiled as she walked down the driveway and back to her car.

Santana walked into the house, closing the door behind her carefully. When she walked into the living room, she saw Brittany curled up on  
the couch.

"Brittany." She called softly. There was no reply. She moved closer to the blonde and called again. "Brittany."

This time the blondes eyes flew open, it took her a few moments to realise what was happening. Brittany smiled at the Latina and mumbled. "Hey."

"Sorry I'm late." Santana apologised.

Brittany shrugged. "It's alright." She bit her lip before glancing up at the brunette. "Will you sleep with me?" Brittany asked shyly.

Santana felt her throat go dry and her eyes go wide.

Brittany noticed how that must have sounded. "I don't mean that. I mean fall to sleep with me."

"Oh..." If Santana was going to be honest she was slightly disappointed, she wouldn't mind sleeping with the blonde. She was hot but  
this was good too. "Sure." Santana said as she sat down beside Brittany on the couch.

Brittany scooted towards the edge of the couch and Santana slid behind her, she lay down on the couch and Brittany scooted back so her back was pressed against Santana. Santana was hesitant at first but wrapped her arms around the taller blonde's waist.

Something about this girl made Santana's breath hitch and her stomach clench. It felt good though. Being this close to Brittany felt right.

"Are you comfy?" Santana whispered, her mouth was inches away from Brittany's ear. Brittany shuddered slightly feeling Santana's warm breath tickle her ear.

"Very, are you?" She asked.

"Mm. You're warm." Santana laughed quietly.

There was a silence, like the silence Santana had experienced with Quinn outside but this one was comfortable.

"Goodnight." Santana whispered to Brittany but all she got in return was the sound of soft breathing, Brittany had fallen to sleep again. Santana smiled and felt herself slowly drifting off.

She wanted to fall to sleep like this _every_ night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey guys. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! This is another short chapter but is fluffy. I'll try to do a longer one for the next update. Please review, thanks. **

Brittany woke up unable to move, her body tensed slightly and then relaxed when she realised where she was.

Britt had fallen to sleep waiting up for Santana and now she was on the couch... With Santana's arms wrapped around her waist. Brittany's throat went dry. She had asked Santana to sleep with her on the couch last night, she felt lonely. It sounded needy when Brittany replayed the actions in her head. She didn't want Santana to think she was needy.

But Brittany was still hurt that Santana chose to go out for the evening with Quinn. There was no word to describe how much Brittany disliked the shorter blonde. There was something about the girl that she really couldn't stand... Maybe it was Quinn's 'obsession' with her future wife.

Brittany gritted her teeth and cringed slightly at the image of Quinn and Santana.

"Are you awake?" A soft voice from behind Brittany asked, it was so quiet that Brittany almost didn't hear it. However, it did startle the blonde.

The taller girl cleared her throat before replying. "Uh, yes. I just woke up."

"Oh thank God." Santana almost groaned in relief and Brittany felt her face drop. She had decided that liked cuddling with the Latina. "Can you get up for a minute please, Brittany?"

Brittany nodded in reply and sat up after Santana had slid her arms from around the blonde's waist. Santana shot up after Brittany and jumped off of the couch.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked, she was disappointed that the Latina didn't like cuddling with her.

"I need the toilet. I've been dying to go for an hour but I didn't want to wake you up... You looked too peaceful." Santana replied quickly as she left the room.

Brittany smiled brightly and felt her heart tinge slightly after Santana had spoken. This feeling was fairly new to Brittany, she had been experiencing it whenever Santana said things like that to her or like last night when she fell to sleep in her arms.

She also hated how Quinn acted around her. The shorter girl was constantly flirting with the Latina and Brittany couldn't take it anymore.

"That feels so much better." Santana announced as she walked back into the room, pulling Brittany from her thoughts.

Santana sat back down on the couch beside Brittany. "How was your evening?" Brittany asked, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh..." Santana frowned, she hoped they the blonde wasn't angry or upset. "It was good, the band was great."

Brittany nodded, sad that she couldn't have seen Santana getting excited over a band.

"Quinn said that you could come with us next time." Santana said after noticing the look on Brittany's face. "I'd like that."

Going out to watch a band with Santana was great... With Quinn? Not so great.

"I'd like that too." Brittany allowed a small smile to form on her lips while still trying to hide her inner excitement of being able to spend time with the Latina.

Santana smiled, pleased that the blonde had agreed to join herself and Quinn on their next trip out. Santana thought it would be safe to avoid the whole going on a date with Quinn situation. She honestly didn't know how the blonde would react to it.

"You're very comfy by the way." Santana said to Brittany who went bright red. She laughed softly upon seeing the blonde's reaction. "It was like cuddling a teddy bear."

"I'm not a teddy bear." Brittany mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"You are, you're so cuddly." Santana continued to tease her friend, enjoying her embarrassment. She found it cute.

"I'm not cuddly either." Brittany mumbled again, unable to meet Santana's eyes anymore.

"You wouldn't know if you were cuddly or not. You can't cuddle yourself." Santana laughed as she stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

"Well if I'm a teddy bear then you're a marshmallow." Brittany decided with a firm nod of her head.

"A marshmallow?" Santana questioned.

"Yes, they're soft, super fluffy and sweet, just like you. I like marshmallows." Brittany explained which caused Santana's questioning eyes  
to soften.

"That's so sweet, Britt." Santana said, it was the first time she had ever used a nickname for Brittany.

"You gave me a nickname." Brittany giggled slightly. "I need to give you one..." She said.

Santana nodded and waited as Brittany thought of one. "Oh! I know." She exclaimed after a few moments.

"Go on, what is it?" Santana asked, intrigued for what the blonde would say.

"Santa." Brittany laughed out, a playful grin evident on her face.

Santana groaned. She should have seen that one coming. "Santa?"

"Yes, Santa." Brittany confirms with a nod.

"Britt, you can't call me Santa." Santana sighed; if anyone heard the blonde calling her that they'd receive the strangest looks.

"Why?" Brittany asked, her lips turning into the cutest pout.

"Because there are better nicknames than Santa... How about San?" She suggested.

Brittany seemed to maul this over in her head before nodding. "I like San."

"Good. So you can call me San, and I'll call you Britt." Santana smiled, happier with the new nickname than the old one.

"Good. I like you, San." Brittany announced.

"I like you too, Britt." Santana replied.

There was a silence between the two of them before Santana slowly started to lean in, her eyes glued to the taller girl's lips. Brittany inhaled deeply as Santana's face was mere inches from hers. She was scared for what would happen next. Santana leaned in another  
inch to seal the gap before jerking back in a hurry. Brittany was disappointed, she was hurt.

She shot off of the couch like she'd just been shocked with electric. "I'm _so_ sorry." She muttered before running out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I never manage to update this on the right day so I think I'll scrap the update day (that lasted long, haha.) and just update this whenever's possible. Sorry for the long wait. I'm introducing a new character in this chapter but don't worry, they won't have the same impact that Quinn will. Please review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"What just happened?" Brittany mumbled to herself. Her brain wasn't working fast enough to process the current events. Her heart was racing rapidly.

She woke up in Santana's arms. Santana had been awake whilst Brittany had slept. She went to the toilet and then came back. They had flirted with each other. Wait, Brittany frowned. Surely it wasn't flirting... Anyway, they had been 'flirting' with one another and then Santana had leaned in.

Brittany could remember herself being frozen on the spot as she felt the Latina's warm breath tickle her skin and as soon as their lips were about to touch.

She shot up like she was on fire and left the room, leaving Brittany very confused.

Brittany wasn't sure whether or not she should go and visit Santana.

She didn't know how she felt. How Santana felt.

Why did Santana have to try to kiss her?

Brittany put her head in her hands and exhaled.

Two days. It had been two days since Santana had properly spoken to the tall blonde. Two whole days. It was hard trying to avoid her and she had to sneak out for food. She was too embarrassed to look at the blonde. She hadn't meant to almost kiss her.

* * *

Santana was just discovering feelings for Brittany; she could tell that these feelings would eventually turn out to be so deep. She knew this because she fell more for the blonde with every passing day.

She sat at the end of her bed, her head in her hands as she tried to work her mind around her Brittany situation.

All she had managed to gather from all of this was that she was scared. She had never been in love before. Her parents had allowed her to have girlfriends in the past but she had never felt anything sincere for them.

That can't be said for Brittany. There was something about her that just captured Santana; she wanted to know what this was.

She also knew this wasn't fair on Brittany. She didn't know how the dancer felt and didn't want to upset her... Which she was probably doing by avoiding her.

Santana felt a vibration coming from her phone which brought her from her thoughts. She reached out for it, hoping it was Brittany. Her heart sunk slightly.

One new message from Quinn:

_'Hey, I want to hang out. You busy? X'__  
_

Santana knew that not replying to Quinn would mean that she'd receive numerous texts until she replied.

_'I'm not feeling up to it. Sorry.'_

Satisfied with her reply she pressed send and awaited a reply which came moments later.

_'We could have a movie night at your place; my TV isn't as good as yours - from what I've seen. X' _

Santana had gotten used to Quinn's persistence.

_'I don't know, Quinn. I have stuff on my mind.' _

Santana replied.

_'Having stuff on your mind means that you're in need of a fun evening - which you'll have with me, obviously. :) I think we both need an evening to relax. X'__  
_

Quinn was right. Santana did need to relax and maybe spending the evening watching movies would be the best solution.

There was just one problem. Brittany. It would be awkward between the two of them, especially if Quinn was there.

There was a voice in the back of Santana's head nagging her to accept Quinn's offer.

_'Alright. Be here at 7. Bring movies.'_

Santana replied.

_'Can't wait. See you soon, Lopez. X'__  
_

Santana had built up the courage to go downstairs and confront Brittany - she had to at some point.

The house was empty as Santana walked downstairs. "Britt?" Santana called out and frowned as she received no reply.

After Santana had checked the whole of the house for the blonde she walked into the kitchen and saw a note lying on the counter.

_If you see this I've gone out. I'll be back later. - Brittany._Well that was that taken care of, at least she was okay. Santana had no idea when  
Brittany would return and thought it would be better not to text the blonde. Maybe she needed time alone.

Santana decided to get ready for her evening with Quinn and by getting ready she meant taking a shower and changing into her hoodie.

* * *

A good few hours later and Santana was waiting for Quinn's arrival. There was still no sign of Brittany though and it was starting to worry the Latina.

Brittany was old enough to take care of herself but that didn't mean that Santana couldn't worry about her, right?

Headlights flashed outside of the window and Santana shot up off of the couch and over to the window. Her face dropped a little after remembering that Brittany didn't own a car and this car belonged to Quinn.

Moments later she saw the short haired blonde step out of the car and walk over to her front door. She was carrying a bag with her.

A knock on the door sounded and Santana made her way over to it. She opened it and a smiling Quinn stepped in.

"I missed you." Quinn said, her eyes falling onto the Latina.

"Yeah, me too." Santana said back, closing the door behind Quinn.

"So, where's Brittany?" Quinn asked, she must have noticed the lack of the taller blonde.

"Oh," Santana bit her lip in though. "She's out somewhere."

Quinn didn't press further with the questions and smiled brightly at Santana. "So it's just the two of us, right?"

Santana nodded as they walked through into the living room.

"Alright so I brought some classic movies." Quinn said, indicating to the plastic bag that she had been carrying.

"Awesome," Santana said. "What like?"

"Well I have Mean Girls. Everyone loves Mean Girls." Quinn laughed as she dug into the bag and pulled the DVD case out to show her.

After ten minutes they had decided to watch Mean Girls and now sat on the couch waiting for it to start.

Quinn had made herself comfortable on Santana whom was squashed at the bd of the couch with the blonde girl cuddled up to her.

This didn't feel right. Santana kept telling herself.

She couldn't put her finger on why it didn't feel right... It just didn't.

"You're comfy, Santana." Quinn mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, probably in attempt to be closer to the Latina.

Santana was positive that her and Brittany had a conversation like this earlier on. "Thanks." Santana said, looking down at Quinn to give  
her a small smile.

"Like a big pillow." She giggled.

Yes. Santana groaned inwardly. This was almost like the conversation they had.

She laughed in reply, trying to get into the movie.

After a few minutes Quinn spoke up again. "Hey, what's wrong with you tonight?"

"I have stuff on my mind, Quinn. I told you." Santana replied, maybe a little too sharply.

Quinn didn't seem to care and pressed on. "Well you can tell me what's wrong," she said, pulling away from the girl to give her a bit of  
space. "you can tell me anything."

"Leave it, Quinn." She stated firmly.

"Look, I know a way that I can make you relax, okay?" She suggested.

"I doubt it's going to make me relax, Quinn." Santana huffed, pulling her eyes away from the TV.

"It will, I'm great at making people feel better." Quinn announced, her eyes flicked around the room, pausing briefly before landing back on the Latina. Santana raised her eyes in confusion as Quinn leaned in towards Santana.

* * *

Brittany had been at the studio for the last two days, ever since discovering it she had fallen in love with it... A long with a few other things here in LA. She hadn't even meant to come across the dance studio.

She had decided to go for a walk to clear her mind after the whole Santana situation and had found it. She ventured inside curiously and was greeted by one of the more experienced dancers, an Asian boy named Mike. They had hit it off and considered him a friend. He had convinced her to return to the studio and was impressed at how good she was.

She was about to head home but had stopped to talk to Mike before leaving.

"How come I haven't seen you around?" He asked, screwing the lid back onto his water bottle which he had just taken a large swig out of.

"I just moved here." Brittany said, smiling at her new friend.

"Alone?" He asked, his eyebrows shot up in concern.

Brittany shuck her head. "I moved here with my friend."

"Oh good." He replied, relief evident in his voice.

"I've been here for a couple of weeks now, I can't believe I've only just found this studio. I love it." She laughed. Brittany felt so at ease here, especially with Mike's company.

"I'm glad you do, it's amazing here, right?" He said, quickly taking a gaze around the studio they where currently sat in. Brittany nodded in reply.

"Anyway," he said, standing up. "As much as I'd love to sit here and chat to you, I have a date with my girlfriend tonight so I'm going to go."

Brittany stood up with him. "I should go to, my roommate will be wondering where I am."

"Want me to drive you back?" Mike offered.

"Really, you'd do that?" Brittany didn't want to walk home alone, especially with how dark it was now.

"Yeah, it's no problem. It's on the way back to my place anyway I think." Mike grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and Brittany copied him.

"Thanks Mike, I owe you." Brittany smiled gratefully and Mike shuck his head.

"No you don't, it's no hassle for me." He reassured as they left the studio.

* * *

Mike pulled up outside Brittany's house around twenty minutes later; he was in awe with the house. "Wow."

"I know." Brittany giggled as she opened the car door. "Thanks Mike."

"I need to ask you how you can afford this place but I'll save that until another time." He chuckled. "And you're very welcome."

"Are we meeting up at the studio on Thursday again then?" Brittany asked, lingering at the car door.

"Yes, and then for coffee. I'll show you this great cafe." He grinned.

"Alright, see you then." Brittany said, bidding him farewell.

"Yeah, see you." He replied as Brittany shut the door. He drove off moments later and Brittany was left with a big smile on her face from having made a new friend. Her smile disappeared when she walked down the driveway and found another car there that wasn't Santana's.

She frowned and walked to the door and opened it carefully, trying not to disrupt what was happening inside.

"Look, I know a way that I can make you relax, okay?" She heard a voice that wasn't distinctively Santana's coming from their living room. She felt curious and tiptoed towards the living room where she could hear Santana's voice.

"I doubt it's going to make me relax, Quinn." She heard Santana huff.

_Great,_ Quinn was here. So while Santana was avoiding her she was buddying up with Quinn instead.

She tiptoed into the living room where she saw Quinn almost sat on Santana she was that close to her. She saw the side of the Latina's face who hadn't noticed her.

Quinn's eyes landed on her, they watched her for a minute before a smirk formed on her lips. Brittany froze.

"It will, I'm great at making people feel better." Quinn announced as her eyes fell back onto Santana before she leaned in slowly and pressed her lips against the Latina's.

Brittany felt sick. _Quinn was a bitch._

How could she do that? Santana wasn't even pulling away from her. Brittany watched in horror as their kiss continued for a few moments before Quinn pulled away, her smirk had grown. Santana looked surprised but there was a spark in her eye that showed that she had enjoyed it, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Brittany gasped before her throat started to go tight. She had to choke back her tears. Santana's head spun round upon hearing the gasp, her eyes widened in horror.

_"Shit."_ Santana cursed, she knew that she had messed up.

**A/N- Don't hate me guys, haha! Tell me what you thought and what direction you think I should go in next? Who wants to see more jealous Brittany, Quinn causing trouble and a torn Santana? Tell me what you think all the girls should do. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy. I also haven't been in the right mood for writing so I apologize if my writing isn't up to standard or anything. I also apologize for the size of this chapter. I just wanted to update this for you so you wouldn't be waiting for too long. Another reason why I haven't updated in a while is also because I'm kind of working on another fic. I'm still trying to get the first chapter right and then maybe I'll upload it. It's another Brittana fic and its AU. It's a lot different to this one. If you'd be interested in reading it then please say so in the review section so I have an idea of who would like to read it. Thank you and sorry! Please review!**

"Shit." Santana cursed, her eyes found Brittany's now dull blue ones. It was like the energy and happiness had been sucked out of them.

Brittany took a step backwards; Santana could see the strain on her face. Santana almost shoved the smaller blonde off her lap and shot up.

"Britt..." She called softly, moving around the couch to take a hesitant step towards Brittany.

Quinn watched the two girls in slight confusion; she didn't understand what was happening. She had kind of caught on that Brittany might have a thing for Santana, and she used that to her advantage with the amount of time herself and Santana spent together. It was partly to make Brittany jealous, but she didn't notice any sign of affection on Santana's side. This realisation made her feel slightly guilty, but she couldn't stop now. She didn't want to stop now. She was falling more for Santana everyday she spent with her. Quinn was willing to fight for Santana, she was sure that the Latina would slowly fall for her.

"Don't." Brittany uttered out, her voice was broken and her eyes had started to look bloodshot. She turned her attention to Quinn who shrunk into the couch upon seeing Brittany's hateful gaze; there was a moment of silence before Brittany spat out. "Get out."

"What? Why?" Quinn asked defensively.

"Just get out, now." Brittany had to stop herself from shouting at the smaller blonde. Brittany rarely got angry and found it hard to stay angry at people, but that didn't mean that she didn't get upset.

Quinn looked up to Santana for some sort of defence and found that Santana was avoiding eye contact with everyone. She slowly stood up off of the couch and made her way to the living room door where Brittany was standing.

Quinn would not allow herself to walk out of here knowing that she had lost Santana. She quickly thought of something to say to the blonde as she approached her in the door way. She tried to look confident because confidence was the best trait you could have in Quinn's mind.

The corners of her lips curled into a small smirk. "You'd better hold onto Santana if you don't want to lose her." She murmured upon passing the blonde in the doorway.

"Why are you doing this?" Brittany whispered as Quinn passed her.

"Doing what? It's not like the two of you are together." Quinn said as she stopped in the hallway. "What the hell did I even do wrong anyway?"

Santana had to step in, things would get out of hand. "Guys." She called, as she walked towards the two fuming blondes. "Please stop."

Brittany's head spun round, red rings had started to form around her eyes. "You can't tell me what to do Santana." Brittany said as her voice cracked slightly.

"Britt, I'm sorry." Santana said softly upon approaching Brittany.

"Why did you do it then?" Brittany asked she was forcing tears back.

"Can we talk about this later? I'd rather talk in private." Santana murmured, it would be difficult to sort this out without mentioning their upcoming wedding.

"So I have to leave?" Quinn asked, she already knew the answer but she wanted Santana to defend her.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Quinn. I'll talk to you later about this." Santana said to an annoyed Quinn.

"Right." She said with her lips pressed together tightly. Quinn walked to the door and slammed it as she left.

Santana turned her attention back to Brittany. "She came onto me. I swear."

"You didn't even try to stop her." Brittany stated.

"I-I." Santana stuttered. It was true, she hadn't made an attempt to stop the blonde, she didn't know why though.

Brittany shuck her head and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked, following the blonde.

"Out."

"Where though?" She asked as she followed Brittany out of the door.

"Somewhere to calm down." She muttered, not even looking at Santana. She pulled her phone out and started to press some keys on her  
phone.

"You can't, its dark out and you have no car." Santana protested, she didn't want the blonde to go out by herself. It wasn't safe.

Brittany ignored Santana and started to ring someone.

"Who are you ringing?" Santana asked, Brittany continued to ignore her.

"Hello? Mike?" She said, trying to make her voice as cheerful as possible but failing miserably. "Can you pick me up?"

"Who is Mike?" Santana asked again. Was that where Brittany had been going for the past few days? Visiting some guy?

It made Santana feel something weird in her stomach, it made her kind of angry.

"No, no. I'm okay, I promise... I just really need you to pick me up." Brittany's voice snapped Santana out of her thoughts. Would she see this 'Mike' guy?

"Okay, thank you. I'll wait outside." Brittany thanked before hanging up. She still refused to look at Santana.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked again, she still received no reply from Brittany.

"Stop ignoring me, Brittany. Who is this Mike person?" Santana asked, her tone was a little demanding.

Still no reply. What Santana hadn't heard though was the soft sniffling coming from Brittany.

"How are we supposed to get married if you're going to ignore me and make problems even worse?" Santana demanded, her words came  
out a little too viciously.

Brittany spun round, her eyes red. "This is not my fault, Santana." She spat. "Don't you even think about trying to blame me."

Santana's throat went dry. She hadn't meant to make Brittany cry.

"This is your fault. You're the one who allowed Quinn to take advantage. I'm allowed to be upset because you let me fall for you."  
Brittany's loudness could have woken any nearby neighbours. "Do you know how scary it is to have these feelings?" She asked Santana  
rhetorically. "It's so scary because this is the first time I've ever experienced them and you're a girl."

Brittany's confession shocked Santana.

"Britt, I'm so sorry." Santana didn't want Brittany to feel like she wasn't wanted or that Quinn came first because they were both lies.

Brittany shuck her head and turned around as she waited for Mike.

Mike arrived ten minutes later; Santana was sat on the ground. She refused to leave Brittany alone, even if the blonde was still angry with her and still not speaking to her.

He rolled the window of his car down as he pulled up outside. "Britt! Get in immediately." He ordered his face full of concern. Santana shot up and walked towards the car where Brittany was opening the door.

"Where are you taking her?" Santana demanded, trying to get a closer look at Mike whom was a very handsome Asian man.

"Who are you?" He asked as Brittany got into the car, his eyes flickering over Santana.

"She's Santana." Brittany mumbled. Mike simply nodded.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked.

"It's none of your business." Brittany snapped back. "You can't control me, Santana. Stop acting like you do."

"I'm concerned about you." Santana stated firmly.

"If you were concerned you would have noticed how uncomfortable I am with Quinn." Mike watched awkwardly. "You know what, leave it. Can we go Mike?" She asked.

Mike nodded and started the engine.

"Please don't Brittany." Santana begged her voice was cracked. "I'm sorry; we just need to talk about this."

Brittany ignored her as Mike pulled out of the driveway and drove off towards his house.


	10. Important Notice

**Hey, sorry for disappearing. I've had a bit of writers block and couldn't think of anywhere to go with the story. Also, to the guest who reviewed. I appreciate feedback but honestly, why waste your time writing something like that? It really knocks people back. However I respect what you had to say and you made your point. My response to you is if you don't like the story simply stop reading it.**

**ANYWAY. Again, I apologise for disappearing, it wasn't intended. I will TRY to get a chapter up soon. Possibly within the next day or so? I'll try to improve my writing and the whole 'shuck/shook' thing has been noticed. I didn't even realise I was doing it. So expect a little more drama in the next chapter or so and hopefully we'll finally see the girls happy. I'll try not to drag out the whole officially getting together process any longer than it already has been. Suggestions are welcome as always. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**P.S – About this fiction that I mentioned, I still need to plan it out and I will put it up after this has been completed. Just in case anybody wanted to know what it's about I made a description/summary which could change.**

_Santana lives a double life, in school she's a loser that nobody wants to associate themselves with. In the comfort of her own home she's an online music sensation. Her music is viral online. Everyone listens to her music in school but nobody knows that it's her who is actually singing it. She hasn't revealed her face online yet and just releases her vocals. Brittany is a huge fan of Santana's music and is in the 'popular' crowd in school; her friends bully Santana and mock her. The two girls get paired together for a science project which leads to Brittany going over to Santana's house and realising who she really is._

**I know that sounds really confusing at the moment but that's because it is. I'm still trying to get my head around the plot and stuff. I don't have a clue what Santana's stage name could be yet. I know I'm asking for a lot here but I'd be grateful if anyone had an idea.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N –** Hey, I updated! It's pretty short (sorry)! I appreciate the reviews I received since my last update and I'm so grateful for all my loyal readers. This chapter is for you! Also, as a guest pointed something out about my next fan fiction. I forgot to mention that I actually got the idea from a novel I read on FictionPress. It's a great story,_ honestly_ and I need to credit the author, **Tah the Trickster**. The novel is called** Singer** which and has a follow on called** OneGirl**. Before I start the next fanfiction I'll ask if I would be able to use the idea. Anyway, in the meantime I suggest you all check it out because you won't be disappointed.

* * *

Brittany groaned sleepily as she woke up, she rubbed her eyes to rid them of any 'sleep' that had gathered there during the night before she sat up. Her back was sore and so was her neck from the awkward position she had been sleeping in, she ran a creamy hand over the back of her neck, quickly massaging it with her fingers in attempt to relive her of some pain.

The dancer's eyes scanned the room. This wasn't her house... Where was she? _Oh,_ it was all coming back to her now. Everything. She shook her head as she scoffed in embarrassment. Had she really admitted her feelings to Santana?

When she replayed the events of the previous events back her head swam, why did everything have to be so confusing?

Brittany sat on Mike's sofa so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Mike enter the room. He walked straight over to the adjoining kitchen. His apartment was open planned.

"Hey," The male dancer called out as he glanced back at his friend. "Did you sleep alright?"

Brittany pulled out of her thoughts. She looked over to Mike and gave him a firm nod. "Yes. My neck is a little stiff though."

"I told you to take my bedroom." Mike sighed as he started to look through his kitchen cupboards. "Do you want some coffee?"

The blonde nodded before answering. "I couldn't take your room from you, I mean it was nice of you to even let me stay here."

"Hey. You're my friend, it's what we do, friends help each other." He smiled as he started to make coffee for the two of them.

"I know, and I really appreciate it." Brittany said sincerely. "I do, I don't think I would have been able to stay there last night."

"Well you're welcome to stay another night if you need to, and this time I insist that you take my room. I don't want you getting a bad neck."

Brittany was unsure of where she was going to stay. She needed to sort things out with Santana but she didn't want to..._ Not now_. "Thanks, Mike."

"No problem-o." The Asian man turned around and offered Brittany a friendly smile. "Anway.. What was all of that about last night?"

The dancer looked down at her lap before shaking her head. "It's complicated."

"Well I can do complicated." Mike quipped as he made his way over to Brittany, a mug in each hand. "Tell me." He sat down beside his friend on the sofa as he  
handed her a mug.

Brittany thanked him silently. "You know, I don't even know how to begin.. It sounds so weird in my head."

"It's a good job I made coffee then, huh?" Mike smiled as he sat back.

The tall blonde laughed, it was the first time today and it felt good. "Well my family owns the branch of stores, Pierce's..."

"Oh, I shop there!" Mike cut in. "Do you mean the big department store?"

Brittany nodded as she sipped her coffee.

"Seriously?" He asked, his eyebrow quirked up. Brittany nodded again.

"Yes... Anyway, Santana my 'roommate'," She made air quotes with her free hand. "Is Santana Lopez."

"As in Lopez Department store?" Mike asked.

A soft hum from Brittany confirmed his answer. "Both of our parents wanted a way to secure their wealth and to also increase their income, they found that through me and Santana."

Mike listened patiently, his face told Brittany that he didn't quite understand what she was talking about.

"They... Uh, they arranged a marriage for Santana and I. I wasn't so keen on the idea at first, I didn't even know Santana was a girl."

"Wow." Mike uttered out. "So are you two.. You know,_ together?_"

"I don't know.." Brittany mumbled. "I guess not officially. This is supposed to be like a trial run so we can get to know each other."

"So are you like..." The blonde knew what Mike was trying to say.

"A lesbian?" The older Asian nodded. "I'm not sure...I think I'm falling for Santana but I'm still attracted to guys."

Mike nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "Maybe you're bisexual?"

"..Possibly." Brittany bit her lip, she was so scared but she felt like she could open up to the older dancer. This whole situation scared her to be quite frank. "But there's this girl...Quinn." Brittany spat her name out. "She's been pretty interested in Santana. Quinn is always flirting with her and yesterday I happened to walk in on them."

"What were they doing?" Mike asked as he processed all of the information Brittany was giving him.

"It was just a kiss, but I know that Quinn knew how I feel about Santana." This was getting harder for Brittany. "Santana kissed her back and I kind of flipped.. I felt betrayed. I don't know why it isn't like we're actually together. We fought and then I rang you."

"Damn. That's a bit.." Mike pursed his lips as her searched for the right word. "I don't know."

"It sounds stupid." Brittany sighed.

"No, no. It isn't stupid. I'm still taking it all in." Mike sat up and placed his almost empty mug on his glass coffee table. "So, do you like Santana?"

"Yes...I guess I do."

"Maybe you should forgive her, Britt." Mike said as he scratched his head. "It's the only way to get things back to normal."

"I don't think I can yet." Brittany mumbled.

"Look. It's pretty obvious that you like her and with the state she was in last night I'd say that the feelings look mutual. As much as I love you Britt you need to  
let this go, sitting around in my apartment and sulking over it isn't going to solve anything." Mike exclaimed as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked as she watched him stand up.

"I'm taking you home, get dressed." Mike instructed as he took the mugs into the kitchen.

"What?" Brittany asked as she gave him a bewildered look.

"I'm taking you to sort things out with Santana." He declared as he stepped back out of the kitchen.

* * *

At her house Santana lay on the sofa as she sulked. She had no way of reaching Brittany.

What had happened with Quinn had to end now. Hopefully ever since the showdown between the three girls yesterday Quinn would back off.

Santana was also worried about the taller girl, she had driven off last night with some stranger and gone to god knows where. The brunette sighed in frustration, she just wanted to apologise to Brittany.

Knowing Brittany though it would probably take a lot of making up to get the blonde dancer to fully forgive her. Santana was already coming up with numerous ways to get the taller girl to forgive her.

There was no point in Santana denying any feelings she had towards Brittany as it would already complicate things further, especially now that Brittany had revealed her own feelings for the Latina. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside knowing that.

The sound of a car up outside brought Santana back to the real world. She wasn't expecting anyone unless Quinn was back for more... Great.

Santana slowly wandered to the door, she heard the car door open and close. By the time she made it to the front door it was already being opened.

The Latina froze. _Brittany_. She offered the blonde a shy smile. "Hi..."

* * *

Hey again. I hope you all like Mike now! :P Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and I'll have an update up in a couple of days hopefully.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N- Wow, I didn't expect to update this so quickly but I did because I think you guys deserve another update for being so patient with me. This chapter is longer than the last. I hope you enjoy it. ;)

* * *

Santana couldn't believe Brittany was actually here, she thought it would take Brittany to return home.

What worried Santana was that Brittany's usual bright blue orbs had turned to a dull blue. They looked sad, Brittany looked sad.

"Britt..." Santana spoke softly as Brittany closed the door behind herself. The dancers eyes met Santana's and she gave the brunette the coldest look she could muster up without breaking down into tears.

Santana got the message and stepped away from Brittany, allowing her to walk past her. Santana understood that her future spouse might need some space. She decided that now wasn't the time to talk about the obvious elephant in the room. Maybe later.

"Are you hungry, Britt?" Santana asked as she followed the blonde into the living room.

"Yeah...A little." She replied after a few moments of silence, her voice was quiet and fragile.

"I'll make you something." Santana stated as she made her way into the kitchen, out of the room before Brittany could protest.

The dancer slumped down on one of the sofas, her head immediately falling into her hands. "Why is this so hard?" She muttered under her breath.

Brittany thought back to the conversation she had had with Mike in the car as he drove her home.

_"Britt?" Mike asked as he broke the comfortable silence in the car._

_"Yes?" She asked in a low and nervous tone, she was dreading going home, she couldn't face Santana yet._

_"I just want you to know that I'm here for you." He stated with a firm nod of his head. "This whole Santana situation sounds really complicated."_

_"It is." Brittany mumbled._

_"Do you promise me that you'll try to work things out with her?" Mike asked._

_Brittany mumbled something incoherent._

_"What?" Mike sighed, he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel of his car as they waited at a traffic light. He turned to face the younger dancer. "Britt, _  
_promise me, okay? This is obviously making you miserable, I want to see you happy, plus you owe it to me after I let you stay at my place."_

_"Fine... I promise." Brittany huffed out before glancing out of the window._

_"Hey, I'm not finished yet." Mike shook his head at his friend and Brittany turned to look at him. "I want you to promise me something else too."_

_"What?" The blonde asked._

_"That you'll ring me if things get out of hand, not that I think they will but still."_

_"You're my only friend here, Mike. Who else am I going to ring?" Brittany smiled softly at him._

_"Hey, you'd have more friends if you accepted my offer and came out with me and some of the other dancers." Mike laughed softly._

_"I'll think about it."_

The most civil thing to do would be to make up but she would wait for Santana to make the first move.

In the kitchen Santana was panicking, she looked through the shelves as she looked for something that she could make for Brittany.

"C'mon..." She repeatedly mumbled to herself until she opened one of her cupboards. The only thoughts running through her head were ways in which she  
could make it up to the tall blonde. She smiled to herself as she pulled out a packet of pancake mix.

The heiress got to work making the pancakes for Brittany. Around fifteen minutes later Santana had added the finishing touches to the dancer's breakfast. A  
squeeze of maple syrup and a glass of fresh orange juice. She gathered all of the items onto a tray before making her way into the living room.

Santana carried the tray cautiously, she would have been devastated if she had dropped it. She made sure not to trip. Brittany looked up at Santana when she walked in, however their eyes didn't meet. The brunette placed the breakfast tray onto the wooden coffee table before taking a seat in the armchair near Brittany.

Brittany looked down at the food, not moving at all. Santana swallowed nervously as she watched the blonde inspect it. After a thorough check Brittany picked up her fork and mumbled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Santana replied as she watched Brittany start on her stack of pancakes.

The taller dancer didn't lift her eyes as she ate, she took her time eating which left Santana gripping the arms of the armchair in nervousness as she waited. The palms of her hands were slightly slippery.

The good thing was that Brittany seemed to be enjoying the pancakes and hadn't refused them when Santana had placed them down in front of her.

* * *

After an unbearable God knows what, twenty minutes Brittany pushed the tray away having obviously finished the pancakes. She sat back and found something far more interesting than Santana to stare at.

"Britt." Santana called softly urging the blonde to look at her which she did.

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed as she quirked an eyebrow at the Latina.

"Can we talk?" The smaller girl asked as she perched herself on the end of the armchair.

"Yes." Brittany nodded.

"I can't begin to describe how sorry I am." Santana spoke with sincerity.

"Why'd you do it then?" Brittany asked, she was forcing herself not to cry. Her voice came out weaker than she had hoped.

"I-I guess I was caught in the moment, I didn't see it coming." Santana had no idea why or how it had even happened.

"You kissed her back." Brittany accused in reply.

"I have no explanation for that either, Brittany." Santana bit her lip before slowly and hesitantly making her way over to the sofa that Brittany was sat on. "But  
it meant absolutely nothing to me, I swear."

Brittany said nothing, she moved away from Santana slightly as she took a seat beside her. She nervously played with her hands using them as a distraction. She felt a pair of warm hands cover hers. She glanced at Santana who's eyes fluttered slightly before she spoke. This must be hard for her too. "I... I like you, Brittany. A lot."

Brittany tried to focus on being annoyed with the beautiful Latina but found it hard with her holding her hands. "And I'm going to prove to you that I mean it. We're supposed to be getting married in a couple of months and I want it to be real for us. I don't want to pretend to be in love with you just to please our parents." Santana said slowly, it was like she had thought this over already in her head.

"Santana..." Brittany spoke softly.

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet." Santana managed to smile at the blonde, this was nerve wrecking.

"So, you better expect a lot sloppiness because I am going to woo you." Brittany tried to keep the soft laugh from escaping her mouth, her heart was melting as Santana spoke.

"And as my first act of turning into a romantic, I would like to ask you something." Santana asks with a glint in her eyes.

"Yes?" Brittany asks nervously, chewing the inside of her gum.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Brittany had to stop herself from squealing and wrapping her arms around Santana in an affectionate hug, instead Brittany settled for a much more appropriate  
reaction.

The dancer gave Santana a warm smile before nodding. "Yes. Of course I will."

"Great. I'll pick you up at six tonight." Santana smiled before giving Brittany's hands a light squeeze.

"Tonight? Where are we going?" The dancer asked.

"That's a surprise, you'll find out this evening. Just wear something classy." Santana smiled as she stood up.

"Alright." Brittany nodded also standing up.

"Hey, Britt?"

"Yes?" Brittany replied.

"Thank you... You know for giving me another chance." Santana gave Brittany a genuine smile before suffocating the taller girl with her arms as she hugged  
her.

* * *

It was around midday and Santana was lying on her bed. Her eyes glued to the ceiling as she attempted to take a nap, which she so needed right now.

Her phone vibrated beside her and the Latina huffed out before grasping it, she checked the caller I.D, if they weren't important she'd ring them back later.

It was her father.

Santana sat up on her bed before answering the phone. The brunette's father had always frightened her; he was a strong minded person who was just as ambitious as his daughter. Despite that, she still loved him to death.

"Hey dad!" Santana smiled to herself as she answered the phone.

"Santana my dear, how are you?" Antonio asked.

Santana obviously couldn't tell him about her fight with Brittany. She decided to leave out any details on what had happened over the past few days if her father asked.

"I'm a little tired actually." She admitted.

"I won't keep you long then," Antonio said, his tone slightly more serious. "I just wanted to talk to you for a moment."

"Alright, what's up?" Santana asked as she grew nervous.

"Well I want to get to know my future daughter-in-law and the Pierce's would like to get to know you so we're coming down for the night in a couple of days." Antonio informed his daughter.

"You're coming to visit?" Santana asked to make sure she heard properly. She didn't know whether or not to laugh or cry.

"Yes. Now, there's no need to sound surprised. We also have some very important news. It's for the both of you so dinner would be the most suitable form of sharing it with you." He explained in his deep voice.

"Okay, I'll tell Brittany." Santana said as she bit her lip.

"Oh yes, how is Brittany? How are the both of you?" He asked with interest, he had to be interested. His family's financial future was counting on this wedding.

"We're great." Santana replied quickly. "Just super. I'm actually taking her out for dinner tonight, it's our first date."

"First date?" Antonio asked. "You're a Lopez, Santana. You should have passed the first date mark weeks ago. If it was me we'd already be planning children."  
He chuckled.

Santana laughed with her father. She hadn't considered children with Brittany, she wasn't sure if she wanted any.

"I know, I know. That must only work for the Lopez males then, huh?" She shot back playfully.

"Maybe.." Antonio replied. "Anyway, I need to go now. We'll be there on Saturday, expect us at around four pm."

"Will do." Santana reminded herself to tell Brittany.

"See you then, sweetie." Antonio said.

"Bye, dad." Santana hung up and threw her phone onto her pillow beside her.

There were so many things to think about. She had to win Brittany back and organise this dinner with both the elders of the Lopez and Pierce clans. As these thoughts ran through her mind Santana slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Brittany frantically looked through her wardrobe; she had to find something perfect for this date. Santana said to dress classy, she had plenty of 'classy' clothes but none seemed to look good enough.

Eventually Brittany pulled out a one shouldered emerald dress; it wasn't too over the top and would look great with her black suede heels. She put in on and looked at herself in front of the mirror. The dress fitted her perfectly; it clung to her in all the right places.

The dancer made her way downstairs where Santana was waiting for her, Santana wore a black strapless dress that made her look even more gorgeous than possible.

"Britt..." Santana started as she noticed the blonde walking down the stairs. "You look beautiful." She murmured as her eyes racked down the taller girl's body.

Brittany's body betrayed her and she found herself blushing. "Thank you... You don't look so bad yourself." Brittany said flirtatiously.

"Hey, I think I look pretty damn hot." Santana shot back in the same manner. "But anyway, we should get going or we'll be late."

"Late for what?" Brittany asked as Santana opened the front door for her.

"We have dinner reservations at this new restaurant." Santana informed her gorgeous date as they made their way down the drive where a sleek black limousine was waiting.

Santana turned around and waited for Brittany's reaction, seeing the shocked look on her face she quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not overdoing it am I?"

Brittany quickly shook her head. "No, no. You aren't." She offered the small Latina a smile. "This is great so far."

Santana had taken advantage of her family's excessive wealth and gone all out on this date, she wanted Brittany to feel special tonight.

"Alright," Santana said as she nodded in relief. The chauffer opened the door for them as they approached the limousine. "Ladies first."

Brittany climbed into the limousine and Santana got in after her. "You do know that just because we're going on a date doesn't mean that you're forgiven."  
Brittany said with her eyebrow raised.

Santana nodded slowly. "You can't blame me for trying though, right?"

* * *

They were seated in the new restaurant that Santana had made reservations for, they both flicked through their menus. Brittany's face had a pout of distaste on it.

"I know what I'm having." Santana said enthusiastically.

"I don't," Brittany frowned. "I don't understand what half of the stuff on this menu is. I mean what is a Chilled Vichys—Vichysos." Brittany had trouble pronouncing the dish.

"Chilled Vichyssoise?" Santana answered with a chuckle. "It's basically just leek and potato soup."

"Yeah...That." Brittany mumbled.

A waitress approached their table, interrupting their conversation. "Hello, I'll be your waitress for this evening; could I get your orders?" She asked as she whipped out a pen and a small pad of paper.

"Yes. I'll have the Roasted Monkfish please and a diet coke." Santana smiled before glancing over to Brittany. "What are you having, Britt?"

Brittany looked at the waitress meekly before speaking. "Could I have chicken dippers and fries please?"

The waitress gave Brittany an amused look as she tried not to laugh at the now embarrassed blonde. "I'm sorry; Miss but we don't serve chicken dippers here."

"Oh..." Brittany looked down at the menu again and Santana bit her lip looking between the deflated girl and the smug waitress.

"Excuse me," Santana said to the waitress. "You are going to get my date here some chicken dippers."

"But—"The waitress was cut off.

"And if you don't, I'll see that my father has this place shut down." Santana gave the waitress a soft smirk. "You see, I have enough money to have this place shut down and turned into my own personal gym."

The waitress whether or not she believed Santana's claim seemed scared enough. She nodded before stepping back. "I'll, uh.. I'll go and tell the chefs that you ladies would like some chicken dippers then."

"What drink would you like, Britt?" Santana asked softly.

"Could I have a Fanta please?" Brittany mumbled with her head still down.

Santana looked back up at the restaurant. "Make sure there's a Fanta with it too." She said as the waitress hurried off.

"San..." Brittany said as the waitress hurried off.

"Hmm?"

"You didn't have to do that." Brittany sighed.

"Well you wanted chicken dippers and you were going to get them one way or another." Santana shrugged.

"Thank you." Brittany smiled. She was touched that Santana would go to that much trouble for her.

* * *

When their food arrived Brittany dug in straight away, obviously enjoying the specially made dinner. Santana enjoyed watching the dancer be so happy.

"Is that good?" The Latina asked.

The dancer nodded quickly. "It's very nice."

"I'm glad you like it." Santana smiled as she started to eat her own food.

They made small talk as they ate, enjoying one another's company.

"Britt, my dad rung earlier." Santana said.

Brittany's memory of Santana's dad was from the first day they met. "Oh, yeah?" He was scary.

"He said that we're booked for dinner this weekend. Our parents are coming up." Santana informed her date.

"I can't wait to see my parents." Brittany grinned before taking a swig of her Fanta.

"Good." Santana smiled softly. "We'll probably have to dress up, it sounds formal."

"Yeah, it probably is."

* * *

The limousine pulled up outside Brittany and Santana's temporary home. Santana thanked the chauffer and he drove off, they stood watching each other for a moment before Brittany slid her hand inside the brunette's, interlacing their fingers together. Their hands fitted together perfectly.

"Aren't you going to walk your date to the door?" The dancer asked flirtatiously, biting on her lower lip slightly as she did so.

Santana hummed before slowly walking them to the door, swinging their hands. For once she was thankful for the never ending driveway which meant she had longer to hold Brittany's hand for.

They reached the door and Brittany turned to Santana. "I've had a lovely evening, San."

"Yeah, me too." Santana said with an uncharacteristic grin.

"I appreciate all the trouble you went through at the restaurant tonight." Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, well anything for you." Santana laughed softly and there was silence.

It was like the silence was telling them something. Santana took the fact that Brittany was still waiting at the door with her, hand-in-hand as a hint. She could do this. The shorter girl inched forward to Brittany, the blonde also doing the same. The outside world was currently irrelevant to them.

Nothing else matter but the two of them.

Brittany was so close to Santana now that her warm breath hit the Latina's face and before she could even blink their lips were together. It was pure bliss. Both of their eyes fluttered shut as they gave in to the chaste kiss.

_This was a perfect moment._

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed a break from the angst and heartbreak. :P Also, I think I'm going to start looking for a Beta so if any of you are interested just drop me a PM! Also for Santana's stage name... The majority of them have been Snix (no surprise there) haha! Anyway, I'd still be happy hearing what everyone else has to say.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N - I have no excuse for not updating other than being really busy with school and having no motivation for this story at the moment. I haven't given up with it, I'm just busy. Enjoy this chapter. Also, I've posted the 1st chapter of another fic, check it out. It's different to this one, some of you may like it.**

* * *

Brittany was staring up at her bedroom ceiling; things had been perfect with Santana since their date. However, if they went on a date again then it would be her choosing the location this time.

She thought that a walk in the park would be nice... Maybe they could feed the ducks and even go for ice cream.

Brittany's face lit up at the thought. It's not that she didn't enjoy her date with Santana, she really did but it was a little too much for her. The whole splashing their cash around...It wasn't really the blonde's thing. She couldn't tell Santana though, it might hurt her feelings. Although she thought that Santana standing up for her was adorable there was no need to speak to the poor waitress like that.

A soft knock on Brittany's door made her sit up. "Hello?"

The door handle twisted before the door swung open. Santana's head appeared from between the gap. "Hey."

Brittany sat up. "Hey, how are you?" She asked eagerly.

"I'm good, but I came to check on you," Santana said as she into the room.

"Oh, okay." She replied, a little confused.

"Did you forget that our parents are coming over today?" Santana asked in amusement.

"Oh no," Brittany gasped. "I totally did." She shot up off of her bed.

Santana laughed softly at Brittany.

"What about the food, what are we going to cook for them?" She asked frantically. "I didn't have time to go out and buy anything."

"Don't worry, I went out earlier today. We had nothing in so I went shopping." Santana reassured as she sat on the edge of Brittany's bed. "Now all you have to worry about is looking beautiful." Santana said flirtatiously.

"Hey, just because I let you take me on a date does not mean that I'm not mad at you anymore, because I am." She mumbled before attempting to pull the straightest face possible.

"It doesn't mean that I can't try." She sighed softly. "Anyway, I'm going to go and set the table up." Santana said, pointing out of the room with her thumb as she informed Brittany.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" The dancer asked, she'd be more than happy to help Santana, it meant that they'd be spending more time together.

"I'm positive," The shorter girl said as she stood from Brittany's bed. "And don't forget to dress formally."

"I won't, I actually have a cute dress I wanted to wear... I guess I have a reason to wear it now." She said, smiling up at the brunette.

"Oh, good." Santana smiled. "Anyway, I'll see you in a while, concentrate on getting ready, okay?"

Brittany nodded. "I will." She replied as Santana left the room.

Now came the difficult task of actually getting ready. The dancer decided that a shower was in need first so that's what she did, she headed for the bathroom.

Santana was busy preparing the vegetables; she was sticking with a traditional roast dinner. It was an easy dish for her to make, especially since there'd be several of them eating it.

* * *

After around half an hour Santana had everything prepared, the potatoes and carrots were peeled and in the oven. Now all she needed to do now was to get dressed and have a shower.

She walked over to the sink and ran her hands under the welcomingly warm water before turning the tap off and shaking her hands dry. Santana stepped out of the kitchen and made her way upstairs.

The brunette reached the final step and could hear the faint noise of running water, Brittany must still be in the shower.

Santana paused as she walked past the door.

"She spoke words that would melt in your hands," Wait... Was that Brittany? Santana bit her lip as she stood outside of the door, she felt like she was intruding.

"And she spoke words of wisdom." Yes, that was Brittany. Santana smirked mischievously, she didn't know singing in the shower was the dancer's thing... It wasn't that she sounded bad, she was good but Santana knew that she could use this to embarrass the blonde.

Besides, she loved seeing her blush, it was adorable. Santana loved the way her nose scrunched up and her cheeks reddened.

The Latina was too deep in her own thoughts to notice the bathroom door unlock. Brittany gasped and quickly tried to shield her body even though it was already covered in a towel. "Santana!"

"What?" Santana asked, her head spinning round. "I...oh." Her eyes grew slightly as she noticed that the blonde only had a towel covering her body.

"You're such a perv." Brittany mumbled lowly before making her way past Santana, her cheeks a dark shade of pink.

"I'm not a perv!" Santana shouted to Brittany in defence as the dancer walked down the hallway. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Whatever." Brittany called out, her back still facing Santana as she reached her bedroom door and closed it behind herself.

The Latina sighed as she started to shake her head before going into the bathroom.

"Oh god." Brittany muttered as she closed the door behind herself. "Oh god."

Santana had just seen her almost naked she was so glad she decided to turn away when she did or else the brunette would have seen how red her cheeks were.

The dancer sat on the edge of her bed with her towel still wrapped around herself tightly ...How long had Santana actually been stood outside of the door for?

Brittany waved it off as she had more important things to worry about, that being getting ready for her parents arrival.

About forty five minutes later and Brittany was ready, she wore a blue dress which complimented her wonderfully, it was also a dress that her mother adored.

She was busy putting the last of her makeup on when there was a loud knock at her door. "Come in."

Santana's head appeared through the gap in the door. "They're here, their cars just pulled up outside."

"Already?" Brittany asked before placing her makeup brush down. "But they're early."

"I know, I'm not ready yet. Do you think you could stall?" The brunette pleaded.

Stall all of them? She had no problem stalling her own parents but Santana's dad scared her and she hadn't even met her mother yet.

"I guess I could..." Brittany replied.

"Thanks, Britt." Santana said thankfully and with that she was gone again, probably racing off to her room.

Brittany checked herself over in the mirror before heading downstairs, as she reached the door both of their parents were walking up the patio.

The young dancer took a deep breath to calm her nerves before opening the door and offering all the adults a welcome smile.

"Hello, Britt." Her father greeted, kissing her on the cheek as he stepped inside the house. "Your mother and I have missed you so much."

"That's true sweetie," Brittany's mother said. She was an older version of the blonde but with a much more aged face. "It's so quiet at home without you," She gasped. "And you're wearing the blue dress. You look beautiful."

"I missed the both of you too." She replied as her parents walked into the house. The next person to pass her was Antonio; he looked as scary as ever.

"Ah, Brittany." He said with a soft smile. "You're as beautiful as ever, it looks like Santana hasn't worn you out yet." He said with a low chuckle, he kissed her cheek and stepped into the house, following after the two blonde parents.

"So you're Brittany?" A small Latina woman asked, Brittany could sense a Spanish accent as she spoke. "I'm Maribel, Santana's mother." She greeted.

"It's lovely to meet you." Brittany replied, offering Santana's mother her best smile. Maribel walked inside and Brittany closed the door behind her.

"Now, where is Santana?" She asked as she glanced around.

"Ah, she's just busy with something upstairs, she won't be long." Brittany said as she led the small Latina woman into the living room where her parents and Antonio were sat.

Brittany took a seat on the spare sofa and Maribel sat next to her husband. There was a silence until the young blonde decided to break it. "Would anyone like a drink?"

"No thank you." Her mother replied, her father shook his head and smiled.

"And how about you Mr Lopez?" She asked.

"Call me Antonio, please and I'm okay but I'm sure Maribel would love some tea."

"That would be great, two sugars please." Maribel replied. Brittany nodded and stood up from her place on the sofa.

The blonde made her way into the kitchen and turned the kettle on, she got a cup out and waited for it to finish boiling.

She returned into the living room carefully carrying the cup and saw Santana sat where she was earlier on the spare sofa. Brittany handed Maribel the drink and sat down beside the younger Latina.

"Hey." Santana greeted quietly as Brittany sat down next to her, the blonde offered her a smile before turning her attention to their parents.

"It's so nice to see the two of you getting along." Antonio commented as he saw how comfortably the two acted around each other.

"I guess we're used to each other's company now." Brittany said quietly before offering Santana's greying father a smile.

"That's great news." Antonio smiled as he draped an arm over his wife's shoulder.

The Pierce's smiled this information and Charles sat up, leaning forward, resting his arms on his knees. "Antonio told me that you to had your first last night, how did that go?" He asked curiously.

"It was good." Santana replied with a proud smile. "I took Britt out to this restaurant that had just opened." She said as she glanced over to Brittany who shot her a small smile.

* * *

The two families sat around the dining table, everybody was eating in a content silence.

Antonio placed his cutlery down before clearing his throat. "Girls..." He started, causing both of the girl's heads to shoot up. "I-We, have something we would like to announce."

Brittany glanced over to Santana who seemed to be as confused as she was.

"It's more of a proposal but we'd all deeply appreciate it if the two of you considered this." Charles continued.

"What is it dad?" Brittany asked.

"Well as you know, both of our companies are merging together to create a new Pierce-Lopez industry, the official name is undecided but that isn't the point. Initially, the plan is for the two of you to take over when you're married." Antonio explained. "Obviously, you'll have to do a probation period to see if we think you're fit for the job." He said, eyeing the two girls carefully.

Brittany frowned slightly, little creases appeared on her forehead and Santana looked like she was still trying to process the information.

"So we'd have total control of the company?" She asked.

"In a way, yes." Charles stated. "We'd handle all the financial business and lend a helping hand if you're struggling but we need young minds in the company, and who better than our children?" He said with a smile, all the other adults nodding their heads in agreement. "Having the two of you run the company could be one of the best things that has ever happened to it."

Santana quickly shot Brittany a glance, her head was down and she seemed to be moving some food around on her plate.

"The two of you would benefit from it immensely too, especially since you have the rocky road of marriage coming up. You know what though? I believe in you girls, we believe in you." Charles continued, Santana offered him a smile and nodded politely.

"This is a lot to take in..." Santana said with a nervous breathy chuckle, rubbing her palms on her thighs. "I, uh. I think that Britt and I will need some time to discuss this thoroughly though."

"That's understandable, Santana." Maribel said. "I just hope that you think wisely and do make the right decision. We aren't getting any younger and we think that a new generation needs to take over the company."

"I know, mom. We will talk about it." Santana said with a sigh, running a slightly clammy hand through her long dark locks of hair.

"We appreciate it, girls." Antonio said in a calm yet firm voice before returning to his meal.

* * *

Shortly after everyone had finished their meals both the Lopez's and Pierce's set off claiming to have flights home that evening.

Santana closed the door with a relived sigh. "I've never been so glad to get rid of my parents." She muttered as she walked into the living room where Brittany was lying on one of the sofas.

"I guess, I'm just so stressed with all of this, you know?" The tall blonde said as she sat up on the sofa to make room for Santana.

"Yeah, I understand. I mean, no offence... I like you, a lot but this whole arranged marriage is enough to worry about and now we have this whole thing with our parents company to figure out." Santana mumbled as she leaned back into the sofa and glanced over to Brittany.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." The dancer said with a groan.

"We don't have to tonight but we will tomorrow, alright?"

"...Okay. I guess I have a chance to think about it overnight."

The two girls sat comfortably in the living room all evening before heading up to bed.

* * *

Brittany tossed around in her sleep, she groaned quietly and her body was tense, the room was so quiet that the frantic sound of her heartbeat could be heard if you listened really closely.

Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up, her hand shooting towards her bedside lamp. She switched it on without hesitation and glanced around her bedroom.

It was just a dream, Brittany thought.

However the blonde couldn't really see herself sleeping after having just experienced that nightmare. She sat up and had another look around her room before sliding out of bed and slipping her feet into her slippers.

The dancer carefully made her way over to her door and across the hall, she opened the door in front of her and stepped inside.

It was pitch black.

Brittany walked further into the room, she bit her lip as she reached the top of the bed. She could just about see the outline of the sleeping girl.

"San.." Brittany called out quietly.

She got no reply.

"San..." She called out again, this time she sounded slightly desperate. She reached out and softly shook the brunette's shoulder which woke her with a frustrated groan.

"Wh-What do you want, Britt?" She asked sleepily.

"Can I sleep with you?" The blonde asked, her eyes shot to the floor. It was childlike in the way she asked.

Santana sat up and turned her light on. "Uh, why, what's wrong?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"I..I had a nightmare and now I can't sleep." She muttered in embarrassment.

"Sure." Santana offered the dancer a smile before scooting over in her bed and pulling the covers back for the blonde. "Here, get it."

Brittany slipped out of her slippers and climbed into Santana's bed before making herself comfy.

The smaller girl threw the cover back over Brittany and reached over her to turn the light off. She settled back into bed and yawned. "Better?" She asked.

"A little." Brittany sighed.

"Oh, what else can I do then?" She asked.

"Could you hold me... Please?" Brittany asked in embarrassment. "I'll sleep better knowing that I'm not alone."

Santana bit her lip and tried to wipe the smile off of her face. "Okay," She said before edging closer to Brittany and wrapping her arms around her waist, taking on the role of 'big spoon'. "That okay?"

"Uh huh, good night, San."

"Night-night, Britt."

And Brittany was right, they both slept better that night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. The song Brittany was singing in the shower was by Two Door Cinema Club, check them out if you haven't already, they're great. I'm also stuck with what to do next with this story (I mean for like future chapters) and people have told me to get a Beta but I don't update often enough for one so, please give me ideas on what you would like to see happen next!**


	14. Chapter 13

A/N - Hi! Sorry for taking so long to update... PLEASE read the A/N at the end of the chapter.. It's important. This chapter is a little boring so sorry...

* * *

After spending the night in Santana's room Brittany had safely managed to slip out of the brunette's grasp the following morning and out through the door without making too much noise. Brittany hated to admit it but she was really warming up to Santana.

Brittany had decided to head down the hall and back to her own room where she slipped a jumper on over her pyjamas and some fluffy slippers to stop herself from being so cold. The blonde headed downstairs and into the kitchen where she rummaged through the fridge and cabinets until she found milk and a box of cereal. After making herself some cereal Brittany made her way over to the island in the kitchen and sat on one of the kitchen stools and ate.

It was a simple ordinary moment but Brittany enjoyed it, the words ordinary and normal didn't mean much to the blonde anymore… Nothing about her situation was remotely normal.

Knowing that her moment of "bliss" would soon come to an end Brittany sighed heavily, when Santana woke up she'd want to talk about what their parents said yesterday… Brittany wasn't fond of the idea, she didn't like having that much responsibility and would rather live a quiet normal life.

Brittany groaned and threw her arms onto the table in front of her and buried her head into her folded arms.

* * *

Later that day Santana was sat in the living room, she had her laptop on her lap and her reading glasses perched on her nose. Brittany was sat in the arm chair, her legs were pulled up tight to her chest and she hugged a pillow as she stared intently at the TV.

Santana looked up from her laptop and glanced over to the blonde girl. "…Britt?"

Brittany slowly pulled her eyes away from the TV to offer Santana a questioning look. "Hmm?" She hummed.

"We should talk about yesterday…" Santana suggested as she took her laptop off of her lap and closed the screen.

"Oh…" Brittany replied in a deflated tone from behind the pillow. "…Okay."

Santana didn't seem to notice this and carried on. "My father was just emailing me, he was sending me some details about the wedding and the two of us inheriting the company."

Brittany remained silent but the look she gave Santana told the Latina to carry on.

"Uh…" Santana began as she quickly rubbed her hands over the top of her jean-clad legs. "Our parents want to move the wedding forward." The brunette told Brittany a little nervously.

"What? …Why?" Brittany asked in confusion, sitting up slightly.

"They think it would be better if we just got settled in… You know, a small private wedding and then straight to running the company." Santana told her bride-to-be.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Brittany asked. "What if I don't want to run my parents stupid company?" The blonde asked, this time her voice was a little angrier.

"Britt… I know you're annoyed… I am too, but there's nothing we can do about this." Santana told the blonde, her calm tone quickly disappearing. "Don't you think I'd like to live my own life too?" The brunette asked before running a small hand through her long silky hair. "I didn't want this life, I should be going out to clubs with my friends and getting so drunk that I can't even remember my name… I should be waking up and finding some random girl next to me in my bed." Santana told Brittany in a bitter tone causing the blonde to wince. "I should be going to college or struggling to pay the rent in my apartment…" The Latina closed her eyes briefly before breathing out. "I should be able to fall in love on my own accord."

After Santana had finished speaking there was a tense atmosphere in the room, neither of the girls said anything. Santana's words kept replaying in Brittany's mind, what Santana had said was true… Neither of them would truly be able to have the freedom of free will to some extent. What Santana had said had also hurt the blonde: "I should be able to fall in love on my own accord." Truthfully, Brittany had already started to feel something for Santana.

An idea hit Brittany, she quickly cleared her throat but as she spoke it was shaky and not very confident. "We could run away together."

"What?" Santana asked in astonishment.

"Well not together, but you know what I mean… We could just disappear one night, I mean we both have enough money in our private accounts to live comfortably for a while and our parents would never find us." Brittany rambled on, she could feel her cheeks heating up as Santana stared at her quizzically.

"No." Santana said firmly. "We can't do that."

"Why?" Brittany asked as she sat forward on her seat. "We wouldn't have to do it straight away I mean we could take a bit of money out every couple of days and then disappear before the wedding."

"No, Brittany." Santana repeated, raising her voice at the blonde girl. "We just can't, okay?" The brunette clenched her fists slightly before continuing. "I know I just complained about how crap this situation is but I can't let my parents down like that… I wouldn't be a Lopez if I did. Can you imagine how much shame it would bring to our families if we decided to just pick up and leave? We can't do it, and even if we did they'd shut our private accounts down. They're more than rich enough to track us down or hire a private detective to find out where we are too… What would we do if they found us Britt, huh?"

The room was silent after Santana's second rant, Brittany squeezed her eyes shut tightly, she could feel a soft prickling behind her eyes. She hadn't meant to make Santana so angry.

Santana glanced over to Brittany and her face immediately dropped. "I-I'm sorry for lashing out at you… I didn't mean it." She said quickly as she stood from her seat and kneeled next to Brittany.

"It's okay." Brittany replied quietly she fumbled with her fingers as she spoke and refused to meet Santana's gaze.

"No it isn't, I can't speak to you like that…" Santana mumbled quietly as she reached out and took Brittany's hands in her own. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." Brittany repeated. "I guess we were both a little worked up."

"I think you're right," Santana agreed after a moment. "And I think we have to work on our communication skills so we don't end up like we just were." The brunette said with a nervous chuckle. Brittany looked up and met Santana's dark eyes, they were soft and apologetic unlike the angry ones she saw before.

Santana's thumb started to stroke over the top of Brittany's palm, it was soothing. Brittany appreciated the affectionate gesture. The Latina then brought Brittany's palm up to her lips and pressed the softest kiss there. Brittany could have sworn that her heart stopped for a moment and decided to do a summersault. Santana's lips stayed pressed to Brittany's hand for a moment as the brunette closed her eyes, Brittany didn't understand what was happening but didn't protest or question what Santana was doing.

Eventually, Santana pulled back and Brittany could feel where the Latina's lips had been. Santana offered Brittany a shy smile before releasing her hand and standing up.

"How about we go for ice cream?" Santana suggested with a slight smile. "I think we both need some."

"Ice cream would be great." Brittany told Santana, her face lighting up from the suggestion.

"Ice cream it is then!" Santana exclaimed, allowing a slight laugh to leave her lips. "Come on, let's get our coats on and go." She said before offering her hand to Brittany again.

Brittany took it without a hesitation and the two girls left the house in search of an ice cream parlour.

* * *

**A/N- I'm really close to giving up on this story... Not because I want to but because I honestly can't think of any direction to take it in.. I have no ideas and it makes writing this into a chore. I'll try not to give up on this story but it'd be greatly appreciated if someone could give me a couple of suggestions as to what could happen next.**

**Do you think Quinn should return? Should they run away together like Brittany suggested? Please either leave suggestions in the reviews or PM me, either way will be appreciated.**


End file.
